Demon Heart
by lordlosslove
Summary: Rin is given the duty to keep an eye on Amiamon in Mephisto's absence. During this impossible task, Amiamon tries to figure out the ways of a human while teaching Rin how to better control who he is as a demon. How will the two connect and fare while exploring human "activities"? AmiamonxRin Please Read. My summaries are just bad.
1. Babysitting

_**LLL- Soooo yep. First chapter! It's on and poppin!**_

_**Mephisto - On and poppin? Humans are so foolish**_

_**LLL- I'm not foolish. I'm a mad genius!**_

_**Mephisto - Oh, that must be why you don't own Blue Exorcist. *devilish smile***_

_**LLL- You make me sad!**_

"Ahhhh!" Yukio tumbles to the floor with a thump "Rin! Could you put that thing away?"

He looks down at Yukio while sitting at his desk, umimpressed by the lack of authority. "Please tell me how you'd like me to put my tail away." His eyes are narrow as he watches his twin bother stand up.

"Tuck it in or something. Anything! I'm sick of tripping over it."

"I keep it tucked in all day. Here is the only place I can leave it out."

"Well keep it out of the walk way."

"Or you could just watch where the hell you're walking, four eyes." The demon puts his pen down on his desk and leans back with a moan. "Ugh! Now you've distracted me and I don't feel like doing my homework."

"You were never doing it to begin with."

"Was to!"

Yukio walks over and grabs his paper. "Rin these are flowers. You were drawing flowers...!"

He snatches it back, standing up. "They're.. uhm. holy herbs.. to stop demons!"

"I'm sure Shiemi will be touched."

Rin side glances to the floor. "Only you can touch her," he whispers under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." Rin waves him off and starts walking to the door. "I'm going for a walk. I need some air," he calls back with his hands behind his head.

"It's getting dark. You should probably just stay in."

"Since when have I had a curfew?"

"Rin..."

"Quit your worrying. I'll be back." With that, he walks out of the room, down a few halls and out of the building.

Like Yukio said, the sun is setting and the sky holds an orange glow. Not many people walk through the campus when this time hits. His feet drag and he tries to focus his thoughts on something other than his worries. He's a demon. His friends are unaware of this and it's only a matter of time before people actually start to find out. Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Konekomaru and Ryuji. What will they think of him when they find out?

He walks the paths of the steep campus. Along the way he catches a strange sight. Sitting on a nearby green bench he sees a purple dog. It's fluffy and well groomed while eating a hot dog? Rin raises an eyebrow and stops walking. He looks at the dog as it pays him no mind and walks closer to it. He bends to one knee and finally the breed looks him in the eyes. "Hey little guy. You're quite a strange one aren't you?" The dog seems to have an annoyed expression if that's even possible. Rin smiles stupidly at it showing all of his teeth. The dog eats the last bite of his hot dog and wipes his mouth with a napkin. Rin raises an eyebrow at the strange etiquette.

Suddenly, with the smell of flowers and blood, comes a puff of purple smoke. Mesphisto stands tall and grinning. Rin flinches back. "What the hell?"

"Quite the greeting." He tips his big white hat.

"A dog, really?"

"Yes. Really. Might I ask what you're doing out, brother?"

"Would you stop callin me that," he moans.

"Now why would I do that? You are my brother after all." Mephisto twirls his long pink umbrella and tilts his head with a smile.

"Why are _you _out?"

"I was enjoying a hot dog. I thought that was obvious."

"Weirdo." Rin turns to walk away.

"There seems to be a lot on your mind," the demon king says.

"And if it is?"

"You can come to my office if you want. Have a brother to brother talk to clear those thoughts." Mephisto starts to walk away, up a flight of stone stairs . "I have tea."

"Uhm..." Rin isn't sure about this. Why would a demon offer emotional help. Do demons even have emotions? When he clears the stairs Rin groans and ruffles his hair, torn, before chasing after Mephisto. He walks behind the strangely dressed demon for at least ten minutes before they actually come to the building that holds his office. They walk in, striding to his office in smooth steps.

Entering the office, it's exactly what Rin expected. The carpet is light purple, the desk is white and the room is spotted with way too many teddy bears fit for a demon. In the far corner of the room is a plushy couch with a tv and video game system. Rin runs to it quickly. "Whoa! Is this the X-Station Cube 340?! Yukio won't let me get one. He won't even let me have a TV!"

"What a shame." Mephisto poofs his clothes into pajamas and sits in his big pink chair propping his feet up on the desk. Rin sits down, not caring for the reason of him even being there. Just as his butt sits in the plush of the couch, a head drops down in front of him.

"That's my seat."

Rin flinches back from the unexpected appearance. He looks at the green haired man who literally hangs from nothing. He's completely upside down and looking Rin in the eyes with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. He flips down and tilts his head. His attire is as strange as Mephisto's. Rin squints his eyes, looking up at the slender male from the seat. "I know you..."

"Well of course you do, brother."

"What? No... You're the guy from the amusement park, screwing with my flames."

"Yes. I had a lot of fun playing with you." His voice is neutral yet extremely sweet, almost like a kid. "I'd love to play again some day."

"Why you!" Rin lunges up, tossing his fist into a punch. As soon as he reaches the green haired demon's face, he is gone.

"You and Amiamon have met once in the past if I am not mistaking." Rin looks over to see the two together. Amiamon leans on the desk, his attention now taken by a knickknack of some sort in his hand. Mephisto leans upon the desk with his elbows and a sly smile spread across his white skin.

Rin's eyebrows furrow and his fist clench as he tries to keep his cool. "What the hell did you _really _bring me here for?"

"To ask a favor of you."

"A favor?"

"Precisely." He stands up and walks next to Amiamon who looks up at him.

"Brother. I am hungry."

"You're a demon Amiamon. You don't get hungry," Mephisto sighs deeply, clearly annoyed.

"But food still tastes good. I will return soon." At that he pulls out a tiny umbrella and twirls it through the air. The air becomes somewhat morphed like water and Amiamon steps through it, disappearing. Rin points his finger at the nothingness left of the other demon with a confused expression. Mephisto face palms before looking up at Rin.

"It's called an Infinity Key. He can travel willingly in and out of the campus as he pleases. Actually anyone who knows how to use it can do it. And he's not supposed to be using it for such unimportant reasons."

"He can get through the barriers? I knew you sent him on me at the amusement park!" It's clear that Rin is angry on the verge of flames.

"Well not really. He was bored and needed something to do."

"I don't see your damn point."

"You did a good job keeping him busy. As a brother I like to see him happy."

"Whatever." Rin swivels around, ready to leave the office.

"My favor..." Rin doesn't move, still wanting to hear the headmaster's reasoning. "I'm going away for a while and I need someone to keep an eye on Amiamon. He has a habit of causing trouble." Rin jumps around, looking at Mephisto.

"You're kidding, right? A babysitting job."

"I wouldn't call a full grown demon king a baby, but yes." After a few seconds of Rin running through his thoughts Mephisto smiles. "You have not run away yet."

"Why doesn't he just go back to Gehenna?"

"Father is being quite difficult is all. Plus he likes it here."

"Why don't you take him with you?"

"I'm going to meet with the True Cross Order. He might just ruin about everything and that might cause _your _death."

Rin rubs his hair, trying to think of more excuses and questions. "He can't take care of himself?"

"Well he can, but that might result in the death of hundreds and not to mention the trashing of my office!" Rin narrows his eyes at the President's poor prioritizing skills. Mephisto smiles at him once more. "I guess it's easier to say that Amiamon is one of the youngest of us Demon Kings. He's still a kid if anything."

Rin is silent yet again before ruffling his hair with a groan. "Why the hell am I even considering doing something like this?"

"Well," Mephisto shrugs, "it's in your blood. We of satan's blood find it hard to turn our backs on one another. He is our brother after all, if the help is needed, walking away is quite the challenge."

"Is that why you're helping me so much?"

"I guess you can say that."

Before Rin can say another word, Amiamon reappears. His arms are full of sweets and snacks. Three lollipop sticks hang out his mouth. Rin rubs his head. "How am I supposed to keep an eye on him. He's not going to just stay here! He has a key to everywhere."

"Do it like we do with you. You think hiding your demonic power is easy?" Mephisto snaps his fingers and luggage appears before him in the puff of a purple cloud. "Too-ta-loo." He pulls the bag out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Rin calls, following after him. When Rin steps in the carpeted hall, Mephisto is no where in sight. "Damn him" he growls. When steps back into the office, Amiamon is floating cross legged in the air. Rin walks over to him and crosses him arms. "Looks like we're going to be close?"

"Can we play a game like we did last time?" His voice is neutral and his expression unchanging.

Rin shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, I guess."

"Oh goody."

He looks over at the green demon king, into his green eyes. Really he is quite adorable, there's no doubt about that one. It isn't until this thought that Rin nearly smacks himself in the face just trying to get himself together. "Soooo," Rin starts, breaking the silence filled with Amiamon sucking on lillipops. "Do demons sleep?"

"Yes. You sleep. I sleep. We all sleep. Mephisto lets me share his bed."

"Oh for the love of..."

"Don't curse," Amiamon states.

Rin rubs his face. "I don't even know how long that bastard will be gone."

"A week. Maybe two. Depends on how the Vatican is feeling."

"Well, see ya tomorrow."

Amiamon looks into the air and starts twirling around. "So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Yep," Rin says, inching towards the door.

"But I don't want to be alone." His voice holds a taunting tone, possibly teasing.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's boring!"

Rin sighs at this, disappointed that this is truly the best answer he's got. "Ok fine. I guess I can bring you to my place."

"Yay!" Amiamon wraps both arms around Rin's neck and he starts walking again. He is practically dragging the demon king's feet with every given step. When they are finally outside the air has a slight breeze to it, cooling the humidity. The sky is almost completely dark with a slight glow on the horizon and the atmosphere is light. Rin exhales and Amiamon looks up at him. "Is something wrong, brother?"

"Oh no," Rin states sarcastically. "I just have a demon king around my neck like an accessory that I need to watch for the next week. Everything is just fine."

"If it dissatisfies you why did you accept me?"

Rin's thoughts race and he feels a strange sensation run through his body. It is almost as if his demonic instinct is making him feel guilty, if that makes since. "You're my brother. My mind wouldn't let me decline. Satan blood line shit working against me I guess."

"Well I'm am quite happy you agreed." He releases Rin and performs 3 cartwheels until he is walking right next him.

"Why?"

"Because you are fun. Being in this place is so boring because I can't kill anyone. And Gehenna is even more boring. Mephisto never places with me. He's afraid we might destroy the planet."

Rin's eyes are wide now as his imagination concocts up what Amiamon might try to do with him. "Well... how about we just do human things."

"Human things? I don't think I have ever tried that before. I will consider it." Rin looks up at Amiamon to see him looking into the air, thinking. He always seems to have a curious look on his face. Like he's thinking about who he wants to kill next.

"Ok," Rin says, as they approach the building he and Yukio stays in, "we're here..." His voice fades when he sees someone standing in front of the door of his building. He yanks Amiamon to the side, behind a pole.

"Weeeee!"

"Shhh!" They both peek around it and look at the scene. Standing in front of the building is Yukio and Shiemi. "Dammit, I can't here them."

"You're a demon. Use your ears."

"I don't know how to do that yet!" He whispers back.

"They are talking about a date. What is a date, brother?"

"Shhhh!"

Amiamon says nothing more. After few seconds, Shiemi wraps her arms around Yukio and the two kiss deeply. Rin's mouth drops to the ground at this sight, his eyes not believing. He rubs them but the scene is still there. "Hmmm?" Amiamon hums. "They kissed. They are married?"

"No!" He hisses as quietly as he can. Rin tries not to yell against the ping of jealousy he's feeling.

"So this is just something humans do? Yes. I have heard about it."

Rin looks at Amiamon who stands behind him a couple paces. "Would you shut up?!" When he turns back around Shiemi is walking their way. He grabs Amiamon's shirt and yanks him to the ground so that they are hidden by a tiny shrub. The demon's green pointed hair sticks above the bush just barely but is easily camouflaged. He is practically laying on top of Rin, their face's too close to even breath.

"Is this what human's do?" His breath reeks strongly of sugar... and _death_. Rin pushes him off and sends him flying a couple feet. "Yaaaaaay." Then he hits the ground. They both get to their feet and Rin marches to the building, ready to give Yukio a piece of his mind. Amiamon glides a few paces behind humming an unknown tune.

When he is inside, Yukio is in the kitchen. He sighs with annoyed relief. "Finally you're back."

"Damn right I'm back!" Before Rin can say another word, Yukio pulls out his gun and points it directly at his face. Rin double back surprised.

"Rin," he says, breath uneasy. "Step to the side. There is a demon behind you."

Rin turns around to see Amiamon with another lollipop is his mouth. He puts up his hand defensively. "Wait! No, Yukio! It's my brother."

"_I'm _your brother, Rin. _That _is one of the eight demon kings."

"You don't understand. Mephisto asked me to watch him!"

"What?"

Amiamon blinks three times before titling his head as he looks at the gun pointed at him. "Do we get to play now? I like this game."

Rin turns and puts both hands on his arms, holding him back before he pounces. "No! We're not playing yet."

"Rin, what the hell is going on?!"

Rin grabs Amiamon's hand and leads him to the table. Kuro leaps on the counter. Amiamon looks at him. "A _Ketto Shi, _how adorable," he says in his normal, monotone voice. He stands up, walks over to the counter and starts to pet the two tailed demon cat."

Kuro bows formally to the higher power. "Hello."

"How cute you are. How big do you get? Let's see?" He taps the top of the cat and it grows into it's demon form. Rin and Yukio yell as they fall back and the table is broken by one of Kuro's paws.

"Kuro what the hell," Yukio yells.

"It wasn't me! I couldn't control it." Of course Yukio is the only person in the room that can't understand him. He shrinks back to normal sizes, somewhat exhausted from the unexpected change and use of power. The table and one of the chairs are destroyed, not to mention plates and various dishes are scattered across the floor.

Yukio doesn't even bother to stand as he glares at Rin. "Start talking!"

"Mephisto is out of town and he needed someone to watch Amiamon while he's away."

"Watch?! Why can't he watch himself."

"He just can't."

Yukio rubs his forehead. "And you said yes because...?"

"I couldn't say no! It's a demon thing. Our satan blood lines screw with our emotions."

"So tell me, how do you plan to hide him?"

"Bring him to cram school."

"Rin are you crazy!? He is a demon!"

"Yeah," he grunts, blue eyes looking to the side. "So am I."

"He'll be recognized."

"Not by the students. Anyone else, we'll just explain it."

"No. _You _will explain it. This is not going to be my responsibility."

"Fine," Rin grunts. "You'll probably be too busy with Shiemi anyway."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing." He grabs Amiamon's arm and pulls him. Without another word they leave Yukio in the destroyed room. Rin takes him up stares to the third floor and into a room.

"This is where you'll be," Rin growls, still angry.

"You are mad. Why don't you just kill him?"

He sighs deeply to this. "You can't just go around killing people that make you mad. Besides, he's my brother."

"Brother? Is he my brother too?"

"I don't know." Rin stands in front of Amiamon silent for a full minute. He can't seem to get the sight of Yukio and Shiemi out of his head. He knew Shiemi liked his brother but he didn't expect it to escalate that quickly. It's a relief his feelings for Shiemi didn't increase too much. When Ren snaps out of it, Amiamon is in his face, observing him curiously. Rin flinches back.

"Brother, you are bothered. It's because of that human girl. You want to do that?"

"Just go to sleep."

In a quick action, Amiamon bends down and connects his lips to Rin's. His mouth is warm and the taste of sugar is on his lips. He opens his mouth and bites down. This happens in a span of two seconds and Rin hops back grabbing his face. "What are you doing!?"

"You said you want to do what humans do. This is what they do, right? That is why you are sad. You want to do it."

"I... I.. Not like that moron!"

Amiamon pushes Rin's shoulder and pins him against the wall. He puts his body close and leans in again. "How about like this?" Rin's cheeks heat up and Amiamon dives in for another kiss. This time, in the midst of their interaction, he slides his tongue in. It's long and slick and nearly chokes Rin. With his demon strength, he pushes Amiamon away and covers his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You're my _brother_!"

"I don't see your point. Brothers help each other, right? I was helping."

Rin closes his eyes at the misunderstanding and sighs. "Just go to sleep."

Amiamon jumps to the bed in a flip. "Weeeee! Good Night Brother. I want to play tomorrow."

Rin nods, unable to look back at him while his lips are still tingling from the warm linger of the kiss. Deep down he knows, that if only for a second, his heart leaped.

_**LLL- My spelling and grammar is bad. Betas are welcome! ^_^First Blue Exorcist story. This is the longest first chapter I've even written in any of my stories. Normally their only about 1000 words. I'll write another chapter depending on popularity. Amiamon fics btw not the easiest to write. His character is so strange. Just sayin. But he's fun.**_


	2. Shower Time

**LLL- Check it out**

**Amiamon- Weeeee**

**LLL- Its a new chapter**

**Amiamon- Weeee**

**LLL- Can you say something other than Weee?**

**Amiamon- She doesn't own Blue Exorcist.**

Sun light shines through the window and birds chirp. Rin rolls over in his bed and squints his eyes open a bit. Standing directly over him is Amiamon, his big green eyes studying Rin. In a yell of surprise he sits up and butts heads with the demon king. Painfully he sinks back into bed, rubbing his head. Amiamon goes to the floor and Rin sits up in rage, a huge knot on his forehead. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"It's early. I thought I'd wake you up."

"But you didn't even wake me!"

"I wanted to see how humans sleep. You talk a lot."

Rin raises an eyebrow. "Talk? What did I say?"

"My name. And very loud too."

His blue eyes go wide and suddenly he remembers _the dream, _although it's very vague now. There was a lot of food. Amiamon was definetely in it and he was the main course. "Ahhhh!" Rin shakes his head and pulls at his hair.

Yukio appears in the doorway, holding a gun up at Amiamon. "What are you doing to my brother," the exorcist shouts.

"I have not done anything but stand here. I think he is losing his mind." His voice is sweet and cold. Rin stops his shouting and Yukio looks at him curiously.

"Rin, are you OK?"

"I'm damn fine," he grunts.

Yukio lowers his gun. "Well, don't be late for class. You've got 20 minutes. I'm heading out." With that, Yukio walks away.

Rin hops up, nearly falling out of the bed in his underwear. "20 Minutes?!" He dashes out of the room and through the halls. Amiamon follows closely behind and Rin goes into the bathroom. In record time he strips his clothes. Being that the building was made to dorm many people, the shower is large with about 8 shower heads. The second he turns around after turning on the water, Amiamon is on his knees. He kneels in front of Rin only a few inches away. Rin hops back in the running water, surprised and covers himself with his hands. "Amiamon," his voice is almost exhausted from asking this question question so much. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Wow, humans are so tiny. Is it supposed to be that small?"

Rin's blue eyes expand and his cheeks redden. "It's not small!"

"Well demons are much bigger. Do you want to see me?"

"No! Now get out. I need to take my shower!"

"Shower? Why do you need to stand in water?"

Rin face palms. "It's more then just that! I use soap and wash myself. It's what humans do to keep clean. It's called _bathing_."

"Wow. Bathing sounds fun. I want to try now." With this being said Amiamon pulls some Mephisto shit and poofs his clothes off in a puff of green clouds. He stands before Rin, hand on his hip, completely naked. For at least 10 seconds, Rin finds himself staring. Amiamon has abs... Who would have guessed but it between his legs where things get strange.

Rin covers his eyes after clearly staring. "Put some damn clothes on Amiamon!"

"But I want to bath!" Amiamon was not lying, it's much bigger than anything Rin has ever seen, but there's one problem...

"Why does it turn green at the end?"

Amiamon looks down. "Isn't it supposed to? Why doesn't yours?"

"Dicks don't turn green!" He shouts. His voice echos off of the shower and he covers his mouth. That's when he notices the dark green tail swinging behind Amiamon. "You have a tail?"

"All demons have tails, brother."

"I've never seen yours. Mephisto has one too?"

"Yes. He taught me to keep it tucked away like a _gentleman_." His emphasis on the word makes it sound as if he doesn't take it seriously.

"But all of the time?"

"Yes. It is demon etiquette. Not to mention a demon's greatest weakness. Are you sure you're the son of satan? You're kind of dumb."

Rin glares at this. "I was the son of an exorcist for 16 years. And I still am dammit." _I guess I owe Yukio an apology... Sike._ He takes a deep breath, the running water beating down on his head and turns around to grab the soap. When he turns back around Amiamon is so close to him that they are almost touching. Rin stumbles backwards and the demon king takes the soap from him.

Tilting his head to the side he smells the bar and a smile spreads across his face showing his sharp teeth. "It smells sweet!" That being said he sticks the entire bar into his mouth. Rin jumps up and sticks his hand into the demons mouth, sliding the soap out with many bubbles.

"Idiot! You don't eat it! You clean yourself with it. Like this." Rin rubs the soap along Amiamon's arm, then moves to his neck when it suds up. Rin puts his nose to Amiamon's body and cringes back, disgusted. "You smell like _death_!"

"Thank you!" Rin sighs in defeat and moves down to cleaning Amiamon's abs. A small giggle escapes Amiamon's mouth. Seconds later he is laughing hysterically and pushing Rin away. "It tickles! It tickles! Quit it!"

"Stay still! You stink!" Seconds later the two are wrestling and running all around the showers. Rin flames up and Amiamon does a back flip.

"Yaaaay! Look brother! You're big now!"

Rin looks down and then growls. "Shut up and get over here!"

"No," Amiamon pouts, crossing his arms. Rin lunges across the showers and tackles him to the tiled floors. He scrubs him down with the soap and it isn't long before Amiamon stops fighting. Rin crouches over top of him, rubbing the soap down his body. "So humans wash each other? Baths are fun!"

"No! Humans wash themselves. You just made it difficult." Rin's flames have disappeared since Amiamon stopped struggling but now Rin is moving more slowly. Unexpectedly, Amiamon flips him over so that he is the one lying down.

"You did not clean yet."

Amiamon snatches the soap and runs it over Rin's arms. His touch is surprisingly gentle. Rin looks up at his face and sees that the demon king is strangely focused. He scrubs the soap over Rin's stomach and going lower. Rin grabs his hand. "I can wash there."

"But you washed me everywhere."

"That was different. We weren't paying attention but this is..."

"HEY!" Amiamon interrupts him. "Look! It's standing up."

Rin sits up and covers himself. "Get off."

Amiamon's grin spreads completely across his face tauntingly. "You want to make a baby!"

"What the hell are you saying!"

"That's what it means right? That's what humans say."

"No. Humans don't say that and I don't want to make a baby. Now get away from me." Rin kicks him in the stomach and he flies 3 feet in the air.

"Yaaay." He lands on two feet and poofs his clothes on.

Rin walks to the door and grabs the towel that lays next to his clothes. After quickly drying himself, Amiamon's eyes watching too intently, he dresses himself. He drags his feet through the hall and Amiamon follows close behind. They go into the kitchen and Rin eats a piece of bacon left for him on the counter. He then looks at the clock and drops it in a panic.

"Shit! I only have 5 minutes!" He runs out of the building, Amiamon following close behind. Almost knocking down 4 people, he dashes through the campus. In 6 minutes he reaches the classroom. Shura stands in front of the class and looks at Rin with a knowing smile.

"Of course you're late."

"Hi Rin!" Shiemi greets.

He rubs the back of his head awkwardly and smiles. "Hey Shiemi."

Her smile disappears and is replaced with curiosity. "Who is that Rin?"

He turns around to Amiamon and his eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten. Damn that ADHD. "OH! This is my cousin... Uhm... Kaname! He's visiting and wanted to come to cram school."

"Who the hell_ wants _to come to cram school?" Don groans.

"Hi everyone. I'm Ami..."

"KANAME!" Rin interrupts. "Right _Kaname. _ Do you want to take a seat _Kaname?_ Great! Lets go _Kaname!" _Rin pulls Amiamon's arm and drags him to the back of the room.

"Rin," Shura says. "Can I have a word." She walks to the door and beckons him forward. He turns around and sighs, annoyed. He starts walking to the front. "No. Just you. Leave your... cousin." Rin looks back, not wanting to leave him alone. Reluctantly he lets go of the Amiamon's hand and walks into the halway.

"Ok," she puts her hand on her head. "I thought Yukio was joking, but why is one of the eight demon kings that we've already fought once sitting in that classroom?"

"Mephisto asked me to watch him."

"What?! Watch him?"

"It's a long story. Please save me the trouble of explaining it."

"Why did you say yes?"

Rin groans. "I couldn't refuse. Listen, please just help me keep him a secret from everyone. At least until Mephisto gets back."

Shura looks into the air, contemplating this request. "What's in it for me?"

Rin slumps over, thinking he should have known she'd want something. "I don't know right now! What do you want?"

She places her finger on her chin and hums curiously. "Well let me think. Make Yukio strip down to his underwear and make him admit that I've always been better than him."

"What! What kind of request is that?!"

"You heard me. Or I can go shoot you _cousin _in the chest right now."

"Fine! Dammit you're crazy."

"Thank You!" She waves a hand and walks back into the room. Rin drags his feet behind her. When they get back in they see everyone gathered around a single desk. Amiamon stands in the center. On the table sits what appears to be at least 3 pounds of candy. Everyone is helping themselves to a sugar of their choice. Rin walks to him. Amiamon doesn't have a smile on his face. He simply stares at everyone as they eat.

He glances at Rin as he glares at him. "I like sw-weeeeeee!"

Rin pulls his arm, yanking him away from the group. "What's going on?" Where did all of this candy come from? You didn't use the infinity key in front of them, did you?"

"No. I had it in my pockets."

Rin takes another look at the load of candy and raises an eyebrow. "Where do your pockets lead, a candy store?"

"No. Gehenna."

Amiamon's face is completely serious as if there is nothing wrong with what he just said. Rin's face is solid and he doesn't even put in the effort to argue with him. "Whatever."

"Take your seats!" Shura yells. Everyone complies, leaving the candy on an empty table. Rin and Amiamon sit in the very back. "So I'm assuming all of you did your homework and memorized those scriptures like asked." There is a slight mumble through out the room. "Good! Pop quiz! Write down every scripture you were told to memorize."

"What!?" The class yells in unison.

"79 scriptures. You guys better get started."

Rin rushes out a pen and piece of paper and begins to write. Amiamon looks around and sees everyone rushing to write. "What is the point of knowing scriptures."

Shura furrows her eyebrows at Rin since he isn't keeping Amiamon's mouth shut. "Because they help you kill demons."

"They are quite worthless if you ask me."

"No one asked you."

He stands up challenging. "I don't like it when people don't respect me." His expression was serious before but now it's just scary."

"You think I give a rats ass what you think?"

Just as Amiamon is about to have reaction to this, Rin stands and grabs his arm. "Alright, we're leaving." Rin pulls Amiamon through the classroom.

"If you two leave, I'm giving you extra work Rin. You will check every single barrier in this campus by yourself."

Despite not wanting this punishment, Rin pulls Amiamon out of the room and through the hall. Together, they leave.

_**LLL- I hope you guys enjoy and want another chapter!**_


	3. New View, New Guest, New Everything

_**LLL- I was supposed to update my SNK story first so yall got special treatment!**_

_**Amiamon- Yay im special!**_

_**LLL- But so is Eren...**_

_**Amiamon- Clearly im more special because YOU don't own SNK OR Blue Exorcist. **_

_**LLL- :(**_

Rin drags Amiamon until the two are outside. Rin sits on a short stone ledge a few meters away from the building next to some stairs. Amiamon stands in front of him, his small eyebrows raised. "You will be punished now brother. Why did you leave?"

"She was testing you. She wants you to slip up and she pisses me off."

"It was a trick, of course. I know that. If it worries you that much then I won't talk."

"I never said it worried me." Rin pouts stubbornly.

"Well now not being worried you have to check all the barriers in the campus. And it's a lot. I've tried getting in without the infinity key. I can't."

"I don't care. I'll check them all if I have to. Just stay away from her."

"Oh, the exorcist."

Rin looks up at him. "Yes. The exorcist."

"No. I mean our brother exorcist. He's right there," Amiamon points.

Rin looks over to see Yukio running towards them. He rolls his eyes. When Yukio reaches them he is out of breath. "What happened!?"

"Nothing happened, four eyes. Now leave me alone." Rin stands and turns around. Ready to walk away.

Yukio grabs his arm. "Would you stop treating this so lightly."

He snatches his arm away, turning to Yukio. "I'm not treating anything lightly. Shura is. Why do you think I left? Stop acting like I dumb. I know this is serious. I understand that. I'm handling it."

Yukio looks over at Amiamon. The pointy haired demon has a blank face. He doesn't smile, nor does he frown but there's no doubt he's paying good attention to the interaction. He tilts his head at Yukio. "Hello."

"Hello?" He glances back at Rin. "Get to class and this time come back BEFORE nightfall. Wouldn't want you bringing home anymore strays." With that he walks away and Rin glares. Amiamon also stares after him. "I don't like him." A slight darkness is in Amiamon's voice, causing Rin to study his demeanor. The looks that he is giving Yukio worries Rin.

"He's trying to help. He just has a really weird way of doing it."

"Hmph." Rin grabs Amiamon's hand and begins to pull him along. He feels something in his chest and suddenly stops. Rin turns around and sees his hand clenching his chest, Amiamon's long black nails digging into his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Amiamon's eyes are wide and he looks off into space as if seeing into the future. "Amiamon!"

He shakes his head, coming back into reality. He looks down at Rin. "I felt something strange. Now I feel sick."

"Sick? Can demon's get sick?"

"If they drink holy water."

Rin raises an eyesbrow. "I'm sure that can kill a demon. Did you drink any holy water?"

"No.."

The two are silent for a few seconds while Rin embraces his confusion. "Ok let's go." They walk towards the same building.

"Are you going back to class?"

"Yukio told me too?"

"And you're going to listen?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just am. He's always been more in charge I guess."

"So if I tell you something will you listen?"

"No. I'm in charge of _you_ in this situation."

Amiamon walks ahead. "I hate humans."

Rin can't help but smile at the demon king's character. Always so open. He follows Amiamon, who leads him back to the classroom. We they enter, the students are no longer inside. Shura sits on the professor's desk eating candy that Amiamon left. With a full mouth she speaks. "This is some good stuff!"

"I know," he says.

Rin walks past Amiamon and closer to her. "Where is the rest of the group at?"

"They went off with Igor to do some minor demon training with something that he tamed. I don't know exactly what it is but they are in for quite a fight."

"What?! I want to go!" Just as Rin is about to run off a black bar is placed in front of his face.

"Oh no you don't. You've got 1,200 barriers to check. You better get started flame brain."

His mouth hits the ground and he grabs the crowbar. "But..."

"Get started." He slumps his shoulders and turns around, walking towards the door without debate. Amiamon stays where he is and glares at Shura. She raises an eyebrow at him before closing her eyes with a cocky smile. "Got a problem demon?"

"Amiamon!" Rin calls, "come with me." He turns and follows after him. This catches Shura's attention. The way he obeyed Rin, the alertness he had to his voice was unnatural for a demon king. She leans forward, a discomfort suddenly filling her as she watches the son of satan and a demon king exit the exorcist classroom.

The two walk through the hallways of the school, both silent. "We're going back to my room," Rin tells him. There is a map of the barrier's in there." Amiamon says nothing. Rin looks back at him only to see him looking straight ahead. His tiny green eyebrows are furrowed and a fire rests in his eyes. Rin realizes that it must be hard for a demon king to be so self restrained. Killing is in his nature and right now he is going against that. Rin will have to reward him for that somehow. Suddenly Rin trips and falls face first to the floor.

Amiamon looks at him curiously. "Looks like you tripped over your own tail, brother" Rin panics a bit while trying to stuff it back in his shirt.

"How did that even come out?"

"You really don't know anything."

"Oh shut up."

Amiamon closes his mouth so tight that it looks as if his lips are nothing but a dot. Together they trek through the campus back to their dorm room. The sun is bright and hot, Rin is sweating by the time they get in the house. They walk to the room and Amiamon stands at the door. Rin digs through papers on his desk before finally pulling it out and holding it in the air over-triumphantly! "Found it!" He turns and walks back to the door. Amiamon stops him and reaches for his shirt, unbuttoning it. Rin is alarmed. "What are you doing!?"

"Your tail is so visible. You are lumpy."

"Whaaaa?"

He fully unbuttons Rin's shirt and sees his tail is packed into the front where he'd shoved it.

"Your tail is like a 3rd arm. You need to care for it and raising it takes energy." Amiamon unbuttons his shirt, revealing his dark green tail.(and rock abs) It's wrapped around his waist. "Put it like this. It won't be clear and you won't use energy holding it up around your stomach and back and it won't slip down when you stop paying attention."

Rin lifts his shirt and wraps is tail around his waist like a belt. It is much more relaxing than the way he'd had it before. "Wow. That worked."

"Well of course it worked." Amiamon does a slow spin and bows, looking up at Rin. "It's demon etiquette." Rin buttons up his shirt with a knowing nod. When Amiamon finally rises from the over lengthy bow Rin walks closer to him and starts buttoning his shirt.

"Brother, why are you doing this?" His voice holds it's normal sweet coldness but is softer than usual with a bit more curiosity.

"It...it's just what humans do."

"Ahhh." The two stand closely, silently for a few seconds after Rin is done. He is starring at the button while Amiamon beams down at his head being that he is a couple inches taller. Hesitantly, Rin looks up at him. Amiamon leans his face down, his mouth open and showing his sharp teeth. It isn't until their noses are about to touch that Rin leans back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing that human thing you like. A kiss." Rin pushes him back a few inches.

"I don't like that!"

"I think it's fun!" Amiamon comments.

Rin walks past him. "Lets go." Amiamon feels that annoying ping he'd felt earlier, scratching at his chest, irritated. They walk out of the building and get started checking barriers. It takes them 6 hours to finish. When they are finally done Rin collapses on a metal bench

Amiamon stands, leaning on a pole and crossing his arms. "I'm bored." He looks into the sky and sees that the sun is starting to set.

"What the hell do you want me to do about that? I can barely walk." He picks Rin up and throws him over his shoulder. Rin tries to look back at him in protest. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Amiamon is running low on that human kindness stuff. His voice is plain, sweetness disappeared and his clench around Rin's legs is tight. Noticing this, Rin no longer struggles or debates. He lets the oldest lead. Rin realizes that they are headed to Mephisto's office. Sure enough they end up outside of the building. Instead of walking inside of the grand structure, Amiamon bends his knees and is sends himself flying through the air. Not expecting this, Rin's stomach rises and falls, making him kind of sick. With a soft tap, Amiamon lands on top of the bubble like roof and puts Rin down. The dark haired boy falls on his butt before looking up and see something like he's never seen before.

The sky is blue, green, red, pink... well it's basically the whole damn rainbow. The sun shows only a third above the horizon. Rin's eyes are wide with amazement as he looks down over the campus of True Cross. The buildings are clustered upon one another and all of them are different. The train runs across the sun. Rin's blue eyes are large and glistening as he marvels the view like a kid.

"I like it here." Amiamon's words knock Rin out of his daze. He looks up at the demon king as he stares out at the land below. Eventually, he sits down, arm propped up on his knee. "This place was modeled after Gehenna."

"What?!" Rin gasps, not knowing this bit of information.

"By an exorcist who'd come out alive. I don't know how he lived but he died eventually. It looks exactly like home. So i'm up here a lot. I used to watch you from here."

"What!? You were... watching me?"

"Mephisto told me you were fun and I was bored."

"You get bored easily."

"There's nothing here. In Gehenna the Hag Vixen's are fun to play with."

"Hag. Vixen?"

"Mhm." Amiamon has not once looked at him. Rin looks back at the view himself and when he isn't looking Amiamon steals a glance. The sunset sends an orange glow over Rin's face and the blue in his eyes glow like the flames of hell.

Suddenly he speaks and Amiamon turns his head. "This is nice, brother," Rin sighs. A sharpness shoots through the Amiamon's chest and he groans, bending over. Rin becomes alarmed by the suddenness of the occurrence. He leans over, on his knees, to Amiamon. His face looks pained. "What's wrong?! Amiamon!"

The demon is breathing hard. "I don't know. I felt it a few times today..." He clenches his chest with his nails and Rin grabs that hand.

"Maybe... maybe.." The situation is causing his thoughts to twist. Never has he seen anyone as powerful as Amiamon in pain. "Maybe you're homesick. Being away from Gehenna has made you weak."

"That is not likely."

"Well it's all we've got." Rin looks out at the scenery and is caught in awe yet again while holding on to Amiamon. "So this is what Gehenna looks like?"

"This is what _home_ looks like." Rin looks at Amiamon and he has stopped struggling with himself. Now he is still and looking over the campus again. Studying his blank stare, a softness stirs in Rin stomach. Without any real control of his sudden feelings he leans in. Amiamon doesn't turn his until Rin is only centimeters away from his face. Their eyes are nearly connected. "Brother, what are you doing?"

"What humans do." At that he connects their lips, tasting Amiamon's sweetness. His hand tightens around Amiamon's and their tongues dance. In the midst of the devouring Amiamon pulls out.

"Why are your eyes closed?" He asks normally.

"They're supposed to be closed, idiot," Rin breathes.

"Oh." This time Amiamon leans in and closes his eyes. Rin welcomes his lips, crawling closer and ravaging them. Amiamon's hand reaches up to Rin's arm and his black nails dig into his skin. Rin screeches but doesn't pull out of the kiss. Instead he goes deeper, feeling a shiver run through is body. One of Amiamon's ravor teeth pokes down in Rin's lip. This time he pulls back.

"You bit me!"

"I know." Amiamon licks the spot of blood that got on his own lip. He looks kind of like a monster. A hot monster. He then leans foward, his long green tongue sticking out of his mouth and licks the side of Rin's mouth where the blood is. Still close to his face he says, "You taste nice."

"Ok." Rin stands up, suddenly feeling regret for everything that has just occurred. "Take us back. The sun is down and Yukio will kill me." Amiamon scoops him up bridal style and hops off the roof of the building, nearly floating. When he lands he begins walking. "You can put me down now."

"No."

Now Rin struggles. "Put...Me...Down!"

"No."

After 3 minutes he gives up. Rin simply crosses his arms stubbornly and looks up at Amiamon. "How should we fix your nostalgia?"

"Nost-what?"

"You missing home. Maybe you should go back."

"I can't. Mephisto pissed Satan off. The fight would be fun but, I don't want to die today."

"Well we have to do something."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You called me brother."

"What?" Rin raises his eyebrow at the random statement.

"You called me brother on the roof. That was your first time."

"Oh.. Yeah. I guess you're right." Rin hadn't even realized and he is somewhat touched that Amiamon had even noticed the little detail.

"I am."

Finally they reach the building and enter. The sky isn't too dark but the sun is definitely down. "Yukio!" Rin calls through the dorm. He then looks at Amiamon. "Can you put me do-aahhhhh!" Amiamon drops him onto the floor with a thump. He stands. "Thanks," Rin pouts, rubbing his bum. Slowly he walks through the building. "Yukio!" There is no response. "I guess he isn't here." The two go into the kitchen.

"I'm. Bored."

Rin is sick of hearing this statement and turns around. "Then go freakin do something!" At that, a devious grin spreads across Amiamon's face. He pulls out the infinity key and disappears. Rin slumps his shoulders as he reflects on his poor choice of words. "Shit." He turns around and seconds later he hears a clack.

"I'm back." The monotone voice of Amiamon travels smoothly.

"Oh Well it took you lonnnnnnn-the fuck is that?" Rin has turned and sees that another person stands in the kitchen next to Amiamon. He has what looks like Bison horns curling out of his head and slick grey hair. His teeth are viciously sharp and a cocky smile is spread across his. That's when Rin recognizes him. The demon king who released his flames. "Astaroth."

_**LLL- yooooo. so i'm in texas on vacation basically. Really if anyone wants to offer to be my beta and proof read my crap, please message me because I don't do it. My grammar and spelling is ALL screwed up. **_

_**Yukio- Give yourself more credit! **_

_**LLL- Awww! AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!**_


	4. Feathers Everywhere

_**LLL- So Astaroth is in this chapter! If you want to see what he looks like in my mind go to the story picture. It is him and Amiamon. Cute right? Credit to artist. **_

_**Astaroth- I'm not freakin cute!**_

_**LLL- Yes you are.**_

_**Astaroth -If I'm cute then you own Blue Exorcist and we both know that's not true.**_

Rin stands in awe, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the silver haired demon. He looks slightly different then he had when Rin had seen him before. He still has the two piercings in his head and chin, but his features are smoother and his eyes are softer.

"What are you doing here? My old man exorcised you!"

"That bastard kicked me out of the body of my last host,"Astaroth grunts, the smile never leaving his face. "Finding a new host isn't as hard for a demon king as it is for satan. And teenagers are always the freshest. It's like they're already demons."

"Still killing pigeons?"

"No. I've upgraded to people."

"You asshole." Rin clinches his fists, breathing deeply.

"Good to see you too, brother."

"Don't call me that!"

Astaroth ignores his comment and looks at Amiamon. "Why the hell'd you bring me here?"

"I'm bored. Play with me."

Astaroth groans, face palming. "You've got to be kidding me! You said it was an emergency!"

"This is an emergency, brother."

"You're lucky I'm pretty bored too. So what is there to do in this place? If we fight we might destroy the building. That sounds fun," he growls.

"No!" Rin demands. "This building stays in one piece if _you _want to stay in one piece."

Astaroth's nails grow and the horns in his head curl out more. He leans forward threateningly. "Is that a challenge?"

Amiamon steps in front of the King of Rot. "We cannot destroy the building or Rin."

"This is why you are bored. Destroy something! Kill someone!"

"Mephisto said no."

Clearly Mephisto has more authority than both of them because Astaroth throws his head back with a groan. " I hate his damn rules." That's when he starts walking, passing Rin and going down the hall. He looks into the rooms and comes to stop. Suddenly he dashes in Rin and Yukio's room. Rin chases after him.

"Hey! What are you do-aghhhh!" As soon as he reaches the door a pillow smacks him in his face with brute force and he hits the wall behind him. Amiamon jumps with attention. Rin has slid to the floor and sits up, removing the pillow. He is faced with the sight of Astaroth standing high above him, two pillows in hand and a devilish grin. A couple meters away Amiamon is snickering. "You think that's funny?" Rin growls. Immediately he stops laughing but it's already too late. A pillow is flying in his direction. With one hand he catches it in mid-flight.

"Wow brother you really arghhhhh." Another pillow hits him in the face and now Astaroth is overcome with laughter. Slowly, Amiamon stands up and he looks _mad. "_You shouldn't have done that."

Astorth's eyes go wide and he turns around, running in a mad dash. Amiamon is right on his heels. Rin stands up, a feeling of enjoyment filling him. He runs down the hall and up the stairs after them. When he catches sight of them Amiamon throws one of his pillows at Astaroth. The pillow literally explodes upon contact, spewing feathers everywhere. Astaroth lays on the floor in a dead like state. Rin finds this amusing until Amiamon turns his sights on him. Quickly, he turns around and runs in the opposite direction. He can easily hear Amiamon's footsteps.

Rin runs into the next room and grabs a pillow. He does a back flip off of the bed and lands behind Amiamom when the green haired demon enters the room. he throws the pillow at the back of Amiamon's head with dangerous strength, knocking him off of his feet. With the short moment of opportunity he makes a run for it. He shoots into the kitchen, flipping over the kitchen and landing on the floor. He clutches his pillows like they are his last chance at life. Unexpectedly he sees something move in his peripheral vision and he turns his head to the right. Astaroth is on the floor in cover as well. He is equipped with 3 pillows. Rin's eyes go wide bu Astaroth shakes his head and then points up above the counter as if speaking secret agent sigh language. Rin puts his thumb up to let the demon king know he understands. They are going to double to double team Amiamon... so they won't die of course

Footsteps are heard. They look at one another, truly fearing for their lives. Astaroth signals with one finger pointing around the counter, he will go right and Rin will go left. Rin nods and raises his hand, counting down. 3. 2. 1! They both run around opposite sides of the counter, pillows ready. Ready to fire, Amiamon is no where to be found. They look around cautiously.

"Traitors."

Before realizing where the voice came from pillows shower them from above, dropping like bomb shells. Rin doesn't understand how Amiamon makes a pillow feel like a gun. They explode to the ground in an array of feathers. Both Rin and Astaroth are on the floor, the feathers limiting their view. "Did you see him?" Rin asks, standing up.

"No!"

"Where'd he go?!"

"I don't know. We're gonna die!"

Rin grabs his wrist. "No! We're not! We just need to use our senses and work together."

"How'd he get so powerful?" Astaroth whispers.

"I don't know... but that doesn't matter now. This is war."

Astaroth fluffs his pillow. "Shhh. I think I heard something." The feathers are just starting to clear up and the descending of the sun has caused the room to darken. Silence floats through the small area. "Look. Right there." Rin sees a pointed shape near the couch, creating a shadow in the growing darkness. They both creep towards what they know is Amiamon's hair. When they are upon it, they beat it up with their pillows, feathers flying. "HA! Got you...?" They see crushed up cookie on the floor.

"A waffle cone?"

"Even together you two are so weak."

They both turn around to where the voice came from but there is nothing but darkness.

"I'm scared," Rin whispers.

"Bitch."

"Who are you callin-pfttttt!" All Astaroth sees is an explosion of feathers and Rin disappears.

His breathing speeds up. "COME AND GET ME!" He holds up his pillow before being tackled and having the life beat out of him with what feels like 6 pillows at once.

The light is turned on.

Yukio stands at the entrance with a bag in his hand. He sees feathers EVERYWHERE. Rin is unconscious. Astaroth lays on the floor, clinging to life by a thread and Amiamon stands over both of them. Yukio controls his breathing while walking across the river of feathers as if they are not there. He sits the bag on the counter and tries his best to keep his cool.

"Welcome home, brother."

That did it. "RINNNNNN!"

There is no response to this of course. Yukio simply looks at the scene before him. "Is that Astaroth?"

"Yes."

"Why is he here?"

"I was bored."

"Send him back to Gehenna where he belongs or I will send a bullet through his neck."

"I don't think that will work." Amiamon lifts the walking dead Astaroth to his feet. "It will just make him mad but you can try."

"And Rin will clean every last one of these feathers. And buy new pillows."

Amiamon hates Yukio more then he thought but he has been working on keeping control. Something that no demon wants to do. Something no demon other than Mephisto really _can _do. "I will clean the feathers." With that he walks out of the room, dragging the other demon king close behind. Amiamon takes Astaroth to his room. After a few minutes he regains his senses.

"That was fun. I didn't expect a fight with human fluff."

"Yes." Amiamon takes out the key and unlocks the opening to Gehenna.

"Amiamon, come back to Gehenna."

"No."

"Why not."

"I have to clean up the feathers for Rin."

Astaroth can't seem to think of words mean enough to say to this statement. "The son of satan... If I could kill him I would."

Amiamon places his hand around Astaroth's neck, his black nails digging into the skin. "Dont. Say that." His voice is threatening. Like a demon king's should be.

That's when Astaroth notices the key. The problem. He slowly removes Amiamon's hand and sends him a knowing and cocky look. "Amiamon, you know demons can't love, right?"

"What is love?" His voice still holds exceptional anger.

"When you _want _someone. When you can't leave them. When you will do _anything _for them. Love is a weakness. A demon who loves is a demon who dies. Go back to Gehenna before it's too late." With that Astaroth steps through the opening and it closes.

"Love."

Ten minutes later Rin wakes up with a pounding headache. Yukio is in the kitchen eating. Rin sits up on the couch and rubs his head. "What happened?"

"I should ask you the same."

Rin looks around and sees the room is clean. "What happened to all of the feathers? Where is Astaroth and Amiamon?"

"Amiamon cleaned the feathers. Astaroth is back in Gehenna where he belongs. Rin I can't believe you let one of the most power demons in the world into our dorm like it was ok."

"He seemed kind of weak to me while getting the shit beat out of him with a pillow."

"Have you completely forgotten he is the one who released your flames? He's the reason our dad is dead."

"No! Satan did that! My flames were bound to come out eventually."

"I'm sick of you taking things so lightly!"

"I'm not taking anything lightly."

"We don't have any more pillows Rin!"

"And if I had _really _taken this lightly then we wouldn't have a roof over our heads right now! Do you know how hard it is to keep a bored demon king occupied?!"

"Yes! I live with you!"

"Then stop complaining so damn much!" Without another word Rin walks out of the room and down the stairs. He walks into a hall and enters Amiamon's room. Amiamon is laying on the bed swirling his tale. He doesn't turn when Rin enters.

"How'd you get up all of the feathers?"

"I sent them to Gehenna."

"Of course. And Astaroth?"

"Gehenna."

"Ahh."

A silence hovers between them before Amiamon stands up, facing Rin. "Do you love me, brother."

"W...what?" The question catches him off guard but the context seems pretty clear. "I... uhm... what?"

"You know. Do want me and stuff like that."

"What?! No.. I mean, I love you but... no! That's not it. It's something else."

"I do not love you, brother."

Rin can't find words to this. A part of him falls at those words. "I didn't expect you to. Good Night." Rin turns off the light and leaves. As soon as his presence disappears Amiamon feels a sharp pain shoot through his chest that causes him to fall to his knees.

Astaroth's voice plays in his head. _Love will devour you until you are no more!_

**_LLL- I hope you guys liked. Yeah... I really screwed up the sequencing here because of the order I wrote it in._**


	5. Sweet Things In Life

**LLL- I only have one thing to say... this chapter is MUCH longer than any other chapter I've ever done... and possibly the last. It depends on how the reviews call it. Believe it or not, I can add another chapter after this one... depending on _demand  
_Remeber, I don't own Blue Exorcist and 99% of this is made up... I hope you all have enjoyed it and thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing!**

Ren twists and turns in his bed, his alarm sounding loudly. He smashes the snooze button with his fist and sits up. An extreme soreness shoots through his back and legs. He groans drowsily. "I had a pillow fight but it feels like I ran a marathon." He stretches, getting a full effect of the pain before swinging his feet over the side of the bed and standing up. Birds outside chirp and he walks into the hallway, towards the shower. Things this morning are strangely normal and quiet. He takes his shower peacefully and dresses, eventually going into the kitchen. Yukio is sitting at the table reading a book while Ukobach cooks breakfast. "Have you seen Amiamon?'

"Not since last night," Yukio sighs, not looking up from the book. "Did you check his room?"

"No."

"Maybe you should try there."

Rin shrugs his shoulders and walks past the table and down the next set of stairs where Amiamon's room is. When he walks in, Amiamon is hanging backwards on the bed, head resting on the floor. He is pale and appears dead. Rin rushes to him in a panic, cradeling his head in his lap. "Amiamon! Amiamon speak to me! What's wrong?"

The demon king coughs weakly. "So... bored... Can't deal with life."

Rin sits there for a moment before chopping Amiamon over the head and standing up with his hands on his hips. "Get the hell up. We need to go to school soon."

In seconds he is on his feet. "Are you sure you want to take me to class with you again?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Amiamon shrugs his shoulders and the two leave the room, joining Yukio back in the kitchen. He is eating a bowl of rice and egg with his book still up in front of his face. There are three other bowls set up. Amiamon and Rin sit at the table. Amiamon raises his chopsticks and pokes the egg before making a disgusted face. "I don't want this. Make me something sweet." He tosses the bowl with perfect accuracy into the trash. Rin gasps and as expected Ukobach gets flaringly upset and starts to increase in size. Rin stands up, putting his hands up calmingly. Amiamon also stands and raises one of his fingers. "How dare you defy me, demon. I command you to cook me something sweet. NOW!"

Ukobach shrinks back to normal size immediately, feeling the effect of the demon king's higher authority. He immediately gets to cooking. Rin does not like the way Amiamon handled it. Without saying a word he walks over to the cabinet and grabs something. He then stands behind Amiamon and drops an apron over his head. Amiamon touches it curiously with long nails. "What is this for, brother?"

Suddenly Rin is also wearing an apron but his is pink. He puts a thumbs up with a stupid grin on his face. "We're going to make cookies! It's another thing humans do on their own and it's easy."

"Whaaa?" Yukio accidentally lets this word slip as he's observing Rin and his methods of _humanizing?_

"Come, Amiamon." Rin beckons the green haired male behind the counter. He then slams down a huge cook book. "OK. Cookies. Cookies. Macadamia Nut Cookies, Peanut Butter Cookies, Sugar Cookies, Snicker-doodle Cookies, Pumpkin Cookies, Seaweed Cookies, Chocolate Chip Cookies..."

"Chocolate.."

Rin looks back at Amiamon and nods with determination. "Chocolate chip it is. OK first we need to..."

"Rin," Yukio calls, standing and straightening his glasses. "Do you really think you have time for this before class?"

"There's always time to create a masterpiece." Rin growls seriously. Yukio raises an eyebrow before turning around and walking out of the room. "Here we go! OK, first we need the flour! Amiamon Flour!"

"Yes, brother." Suddenly he pulls out his infinity key, unlocks an opening and steps through. A huge question mark appears over Rin's head. A few seconds later he returns with an arm full of the most beautiful flowers the eye can possibly hope to ever see.

Rin's blue eyes widen with amazement. "Wooooow." Soon enough he shakes his head back to reality. "I said _flour. _Not flowers."

"What's the difference?"

Rin walks over to the cabinet and tugs out a large tan sack. "This is flour." He drops it onto the counter with a thump. He grabs a measuring cup and scoops out 2 cups, dropping it into the bowl. Amiamon sticks his hand in the flour sack and then looks at it.

"Why is this called flowers, brother? It does not look like a flower."

"Well it's taken from the flower of wheat and crushed up...? I don't know why it's called that."

"Humans are stupid."

Rin ignores this comment and goes back to the instructions. "Okay? Well next we need to add half a teaspoon of salt and half a teaspoon of baking soda." Rin grabs the little silver spoon and puts in the salt and baking soda. Amiamon is still playing with the flour. Both of his hands are completely white. "OK. Amiamon, you do the next part. I need you to listen carefully because this needs to be in a separate bowl. 3/4 cup of melted butter, 1 cup of brown sugar, 1/2 cup of white sugar, a teaspoon of vanilla extract and an egg." After reading from the book Rin looks into Amiamon's bowl to see what he's got. His face falls at the sight. His bowl has what looks like a full pack of sugar in it. Directly on top is a whole egg. "Is that all you heard me say?"

"Nothing else matters."

Rin face palms. He hears a slight cling sound and opens his eyes to see the ingredients exactly as he'd asked for them. Standing next to the bowl is Ukobach. "Thanks man." Rin holds a thumbs up with a huge smile. Amiamon simply glares at the smaller demon. Rin pours the two bowls together, adding chocolate chips and then hands Amiamon the spoon. "Here. You stir it up." Amiamon takes the bowl and starts stirring. He moves his hand roughly against the thick batter and Rin laughs. He stands next to Amiamon and places his hand over top of his, helping him stir while holding the bowl with his other hand. "It can be a little hard. Cookie dough is known for being really thick." Amiamon is slightly confused by the gesture since he wasn't having a hard time. Together they turn the wooden spoon. Soon Rin lets go. Amiamon feels a coolness over his hand now and it bothers him. Not feeling Rin's hand there makes a part of his heart drop. He doesn't show it and lets go of the spoon.

Rin shapes the cookies into balls and places them on a cookie sheet and into the oven. "350 degrees! Perfect."

"How long will it take, brother?"

"15 minutes." In the mean time Amiamon walks back over to the bag of flour and sticks his hands in it. Rin runs over to him and yanks him away. "Idiot, you can't put your hands in the flour."

"Don't call me an idiot." At those words Amiamon flicks flour in Rin's face. Rin stands there, completely unphased. He reaches over inconspicuously and grabs an egg. Without a second of hesitation he smashes it over top of Amiamon's head. His pointed hair sticks straight through the center, peircing the egg. Amiamon looks up and Rin snickers at the sight. Amiamon picks up the entire bag of flour and pours it over top of Rin's head.

Rin grabs the carton of eggs and Amiamon backs away, picking up a small cookie sheet for defense. Rin blasts eggs at him back to back, all of them hitting the cookie sheet. Eventually the stream of attacks come to a stop and Amiamon lowers his defenses, sticking out his long green tongue. "You missed me bro-arggggh!" More eggs pound him in the face and he falls backwards to the ground. He sits up and looks at Rin who stands above him.

It isn't long before Rin snaps out of his false rage and looks at himself and the kitchen. He facepalms. "DAMMMITTTTTT!"

He finds himself struggling to get back to the shower without creating a trail of white dust. The kitchen was in complete disarray and it's most likely a mess he'd have to clean up in the end. He starts the shower for the second time that morning and stands under the running water. His mind wanders to Amiamon and the way he'd looked covered in egg shells and not a care in the world. He finds himself snickering at the image. Then he hears the words in his head... again. _Do you love me, brother? _

Rin shakes his head wildly, trying to remove the haunting phrase. When he is finally finished in the shower the cookies are out and the kitchen is clean. Amiamon is already chowing down. "What did you do? Dump everything in Gehenna?"

"No. Ukobach cleaned it," Amiamon answers between munches.

"Oh." Rin grabs a cookie. "Lets go Amiamon. We're already late. Thanks for the help Ukobach. I really appreciate it." With that the two are out of the building and walking through the campus. "I wonder what we're doing today?"

Amiamon puts his hands behind his head. "I hope it's fun." They make the lengthy trip to the class. 5 minutes later they are walking through the door.

"Well well well, look who finally showed up." Igor leans on the desk, glaring at Rin with one eye.

Rin scratches the back of his head. "I'm really sorry about this. I just..."

"And this is your _cousin _I've head so much about I presume." He looks at Amiamon and Rin smiles.

"Yes. Kaname."

"Ahhh. Well have a seat Rin and _Kaname._" Of course the Exorcist knows that this is the King of Earth.

Amiamon says nothing and walks to the back of the room with Rin. "Good Morning, Rin."

"Oh. Good Morning Shiemi." He has a stupid grin on his face with red cheeks.

"Brother, you are changing colors."

"Wha!" He panics mentally before being shoved into the chair by Amiamon. They look up and see that Igor is waiting for the commotion to be over with.

"OK. Like I was saying, this will be your first official mission as a group. I'll need you to take it seriously. Your train is leaving in an hour so get everything that you need." He walks away from the desk and everyone stands.

"Wait! What's going on?!"

"If you weren't late you'd know that!" Igor leaves.

Shiemi walks back to Rin. "We are going on an independent mission together. If we can actually complete it we get the grade."

"Awesome!" Rin stands up. "What is the mission?"

"A town has reported strange activity. Their gnomes are going missing one by one. There has recently been a report of three men going missing as well."

Konekomaru walks up next to Shiemi to assist in explaining. "They say that demons are the cause of this so we are going to check it out."

"So cool!" Rin jumps.

"Yeah well don't go getting in the way Okumura!" Bon yells from across the room. "We don't know what your cousin can do and none of us wants to fail this."

"More like you don't get in _our _way."

"Why you!"

Izumo yawns. "Would you guys shut up. I don't feel like hearing your voices." That did it. The group sat in silence for 40 minutes until Shura got into the room.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone stands up and follows her out of the building. Rin makes sure to stay close to Amiamon. They make it to the train station and she observes the group curiously.

"Seriously? You guys didn't bring anything?"

"Like what?" Izumo asks.

"Some of these missions take much longer then a day and you might be on this train for hours. The least you could have done was brought food." Everyone's faces hit the floor with despair. Except for Amiamon. He stares at Shura and she at him. The train approaches, screeching on the tracks and Shura clears her head. "OK you guys. Stay in contact and do not fall off track. Your job is to find what is messing with this town and fix it. This is not a drill so these demons won't hesitate to hurt you. You need to take this seriously!"

"Can do!" Rin runs onto the train.

Bon and Shura facepalm. "And keep an eye on that idiot."

"Right." Bon drags his feet onto the train, followed by everyone else. They all find a seat in the same compartment to sit in. Rin gets a window seat and Amiamon sits on the other side. They are the only two who actually sit side by side to one another but they don't take any note to it. The train releases steam before starting up. Shura is standing outside looking in at them and Rin sees Yukio running to the train.

He runs next to Shura, out of breath. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "You should really work out more."

"Rin... can't go..." He huffs out.

"What?"

"Too much can go wrong... He still can't control his flames."

"Well he's going to have to because there's no stopping that train." She crosses her arms as the train leaves the station.

Everyone sits in silence on the train. After an hour the silence is broken by the sound of snoring. "Really!? Is that idiot sleeping already?" Bon yells, watching as Rin drools. His head is tilted on Amiamon's shoulder. The demon king looks at him as he sleeps peacefully with a smile on his face. Who the hell smiles while they sleep?

Shiemi sits directly across from them. "Wow. He's sleeping very comfortably!" Amiamon doesn't say anything. "You and Rin must really love each other if he can sleep like that next to you."

"Yeah." He says in a matter of fact tone. He looks down at Rin. He reaches up and touches a few strands of his black hair with his pointed nails. Rin slips further onto Amiamon's shoulder.

Amiamon can feel the beat of Rin's heart being that he is so close. He tries not to have any reaction to this but his chest hurts... so bad. It's worse than it had been only a couple days ago. The sun is now bright in the sky. It's only 12 o' clock. At 1 o' clock Rin finally wakes up. He doesn't realize that he's been laying on Amiamon the entire time. Either that or he really doesn't care. He sits up and yawns like a baby with his mouth wide.

"Now that was a good nap." He stretches his arms and looks out of the window. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Shima says.

"Whoa. I'm hungry."

"I bet you are," Bon comments. "You were asleep for almost 2 hours. There are snacks in the second compartment."

"Cool." Rin stands up and walks to go get himself something to eat. On the way there he passes a mirror and catches dried drool on the side of his face. He rubs it off. "Gross!" That's when he realizes the drool was on the right side of his face. That means he was sleeping to the right... Amiamon was on the right.. He looks back and then shakes himself of any strange thoughts before walking again.

They hang out on the train for another 5 hours. They pass 3 more stations on the way but no one gets off. The attendant checks on them occasionally as they get more and more irritable. Their settings outside of the train went from populated, to dessert, to forested towns. When the train stops at their destination they run off thankfully. They hit the concrete of the station and look out into the distance. They see a small stone building with people walking around with bags. Together the group walk out of the station and to the town. The town has a main street with cute buildings and a few parked cars.

Izumo looks around at the streets where merchants are set out. "They have gnomes here? Doesn't look very suited."

"Gnomes aren't just to decorate gardens," Shiemi informs. "Sure, I have a garden but the purpose of them is to ward off demons. They are protectors. Anyone can use them" Everyone takes note to her comment.

"We should probably go to the mayor's building. He's the one who summoned us," Konekomaru says, looking around. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell where the mayor's building is. One building in the town stands higher than any others. Together they walk through the foreign area. People are at stands selling just about everything. Food, electronics and useless knick-knacks.

"This is cool, isn't it?" Rin looks to his side only to find that Amiamon is gone. He looks around frantically and Shiemi giggles.

"If you're looking for your cousin he's over there." Rin looks to where Shiemi points and sees a vendor with none other than candy. He marches to the cart that Amiamon is admiring and pulls his tiny pointed ear. Slowly he drags Amiamon back to the group.

"Don't leave me without saying anything like that!"

Shiemi continues to quietly admire their strange relationship. They make it to the mayor's building and help themselves inside. It is big and neat. There is a single receptionist who is on the phone. They walk up to the desk. She looks at them and continues talking. After a few more seconds and no more words she hangs up the phone and looks at the group, still saying nothing. She raises an eyebrow and sighs, clearly annoyed. "May I help you?"

"We are the exorcists the mayor summoned about the gnome problem."

"Right. Exorcists." She picks up the phone, mumbling under her breath. "Crazy old man believing in demons and exorcists. Hello! Mayor Pierce. Your exorcists are here. Alrighty." She hangs up the phone. "Go on up. Third Floor." They shuffle past the desk and up the stairs. At first Rin was curious at the fact that she hadn't given them a door but there is only one door up here. They knock before entering.

Sitting at a desk in front of a window that overlooks the town is a old man with a thick mustache. He looks to be around his 60's and is completely bald. When seeing them he hops up out of his chair with joy. "Great! Exorcists! A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Pierce Lean. Mayor of this town."

"It's very nice." Shima compliments.

"Why thank you child. Excuse me for asking but aren't you whippersnappers a bit young to be exorcists."

"Young!?" Rin says in an outburst. "We are full fledged exwires!"

"Well it's better then nothing I assume."

His pride is killed at this statement.

The mayor turns his back to them and looks out of the window. "We've been having incidents where our gnomes have been going missing. You see, I gave every resident a gnome for safe keeping and told them to report any strange activity. But recently everyone is reporting that their gnomes are either gone or have been moved across town. Then I sent three men to check out the occurrences and they have yet to return. This was four days ago. If my gnomes are acting strange then there must be demon activity occurring and I would like you to stop it before it becomes a problem."

Rin steps up with his fist triumphantly in the air. "We will help you out may-aarrrrgggh." A gnome has flown out of scenic no where and kicked Rin in the face. He lays on the ground with the tiny statue stepping on his head. Bon is doubled over with laughter. The mayor runs up to get it.

"Bad Jeff! My apologies. Normally he only attacks demons. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Rin stands up, rubbing his head and sends a death glare to Bon. "Would you shut up!"

"Sorry Okumora. I don't know how it feels to be hit by a two foot man."

"How about I throw a brick at your head and show you!"

Amiamon looks at the two. "Yay a fight!"

Izumo slams her fists over top of both of their heads, sending them to the floor. "Alright morons, now isn't really the time."

"Why'd you hit me?" Rin whines.

She then turns back to the mayor. "We apologize for the commotion. We will solve you problem soon." With that she grabs the collars of the two whimpering boys and drags them out of the office, followed by the others. "Ok. What we should do first is walk around and get information from the towns people. Shiemi, Shima, and I will talk to the towns people. Bon, Rin, Konekomaru and Rin's cousin search the area surrounding the town. It's very forested and easy for hiding."

No one disagrees with her plan. "So where and when should we meet back?" Rin asks.

"I say as soon as the sun sets we meet back here at this building."

Everyone nods and go in their own directions. Konekomaru and Bon go together. Rin and Amiamon are together. They walk outside of town and into the woods, nonchalantly. "So does this activity sound familiar?" Rin asks Amiamon.

"Paimon."

"What?" He stops walking.

"Paimon has been messing with this town for a very long time. He likes gnomes too. They are fun to play with."

"So what's he planning to do?"

"He's drawing the gnomes away so he can actually get within the town. Then he is going to kill everyone."

"What!? Why? What is with you guys and killing people?"

Amiamon looks at Rin. "Brother. Have you ever tasted a human soul?"

"No..." Rin raises an eyebrow. "Have you?"

"Of course."

"And? How does it taste?"

Amiamon turns around and starts walking again. "Better then candy."

This statement worries Ren. "Wait..." He jogs after Amiamon. "So is Paimon a demon king?"

"Yes. He is not as powerful as me. King of Spirits. Still, he is very powerful."

"More than me?"

"Yes."

"How can we stop him?"

"You can't."

"Help us."

"No."

Rin steps in front of him. "Why not!?"

"I don't want to." Amiamon walks a little more before tapping his foot on the ground. A large sofa made of nothing but earth and dirt pops out of the ground. He sits in it, sighing with complete boredom. Rin sits on the ground, pouting and thinking. Amiamon takes a cookie they made this morning out of his pocket. He picks through the grass and the two sit in silence. _There's no way they knew there was a demon king here. They wouldn't have sent us. I should call them right away and let them know... But then they won't think that we can handle it. No! I don't need Yukio! We will take down the demon king and move straight to the next rank!_

"Brother."

He is snapped out of his victorious thoughts. "Huh?"

"What is a dream like?"

The random question throws him off. "What? A dream?"

"When you sleep. You talk and you smile. Why?" The expression on Amiamon's face is curious but it's not a sweet curious. It's more like a creepy curious.

"Uhm... a dream... I don't know how to describe it... It's like living something that could never happen."

"What do you dream about?"

"I don't really remember." The lies are real. Amiamon was in his last dream... and the dream before that...

"You don't?"

"Food." Technically he isn't lying. "And chocolate... whip cream... Lots of whip cream." His mouth starts to water.

"Oh. So that's why you drool so much." He wipes his mouth viciously before looking up at Amiamon. "You can have that stuff in reality too, right? So why not just have it."

"Dreams are a lot more."

"How?

"I can do things with food in dreams that I couldn't do in real life."

"Like what?"

Rin's dream slowly comes back to him and his heart rate increases as he looks up at him. He stands up and walks to Amiamon. He takes the cookie out of the demon king's hand that he had never finished eating. He breaks it in half and holds it up. "Eat this cookie." Amiamon raises a tiny eyebrow before reaching with his hand and eating the cookie. Rin smiles uncertainly. "In my dream you would have done it differently."

"How?"

Rin looks Amiamon deep in his green eyes, raising the other half and says again, "Eat this cookie." Just as Amiamon is reaching for it Rin sticks it in his mouth. He holds his mouth open and Amiamon realizes that he is waiting. Amiamon leans in and sticks out his tongue before connecting their lips. Rin's heart leaps at the initial feeling of those sweet lips with his. His tongue is smooth on Rin's. Rin groans a longing exhale. Their tongues begin to lock before Amiamon pulls out. A thin string of saliva connects their lips.

"You swallowed the cookie!"

Rin rubs his mouth anxiously. "Really..." His voice is clearly annoyed seeing as he got excited a bit too quickly.

"That is what you dream? But you can do that."

"It's a bit more," he mumbles.

"What?"

"Dammit Amiamon!" Before he can say or do anything more he hears the trees rustle to his right and sees Bon and Konekomaru.

"Are you guys really resting!?" Bon yells.

"Where did that chair come from?" Konekomaru asks.

"Oh..." Rin hesitates. "It was already there."

"Already there...?" Bon isn't convinced but Rin speaks before he can really think.

"The sun is down. We should get back to the others."

They walk back to the mayor's building together and everyone else is waiting for them. Izumo looks at them curiously. "Did you guys get anything?"

"Not really. There wasn't really anything suspicious out there. What about you guys?" Bon speaks for both of them.

"The towns people pretty much said what the mayor had said. There was a tea shop owner who said he'd been having an unusual regular lately."

"How is a regular unusual? Doesn't that go against its name?"

"He says the man has been here for no longer then a month but ever since the first day he's been here he comes into the shop everyday." Shiemi explains. Everyone nods at her words. "We also found an Inn that offered us a place to sleep. Come on, lets go. I'm exhausted." Rin and the others follow behind Izumo and Shiemi as the streets slowly begin to clear themselves and night hits. They get to the Inn and walk inside. It looks like a normal house would look really. Shiemi calls out in the openness. "Hello! We're here!" There is no response. Many impatient minutes later a young male descends the steps. He has long black hair and brown eyes. He is no older than all of them. At first sight Rin does not like this guy.

"Oh hi! You made it here well. It's great to see you again. I'm Leo." He holds out his hand and shakes with everyone. "My grandfather and I run this Inn. We don't normally get many guests though. This town isn't much of a tourist spot."

"We are very grateful that you are letting us stay the night here."

"It's nothing really. You can go up and choose any room that you like. They are all empty."

"Thank you," the group says in awkward unison. He walks out of the room and the others start up the stairs.

"Do you think it's OK to just trust some random guy, Shiemi?"

"Rin, he's just trying to be nice. Stop being so paranoid."

"I don't know, Shiemi," Shima adds. "You don't think it's weird that he doesn't have any customers?"

"He said he doesn't get much company. You guys really, just calm down."

"OK," Izumo sighs. "But I'm not taking a shower tonight. I've seen too many movies like this." She walks into the room and shuts the door. Everyone goes into the own individual room except for Rin and Amiamon. They walk into a room together.

He takes his sword from around his back, sitting it on the floor. Rin stretches and plops his back on the bed. The room itself is a good size and already darkened by the descending of the sun.

"Brother has a nice Inn." Amiamon says, walking to the window.

Rin sits up. "What?!"

"Paimon has a nice Inn."

"Paimon?"

"Yes."

"That was him?! Why the hell didn't you say anything!?"

"I just did."

Rin considers this. If Amiamon had said something in front of the others then he would have had quite a bit of explaining to do. "I guess we should go get hiiiiiii~iiiiim." Rin releases a long yawn.

"You should sleep brother."

Rin lays down. "Yeah. You're right. I'm no use fighting if I'm tired."

"Yes. You can have good dreams about food now."

"Fucking idiot." Rin flips around so that he is facing the wall. "I don't dream about food."

"What is it?" Rin is slightly startled by how close Amiamon's voice suddenly is to him. He carefully turns his head to see that the demon king is now hovering over him. He rolls to his back so that he is looking up at Amiamon.

"You're so brainless. Just shut up and let me sleep."

Amiamon doesn't listen. Instead he bends down, placing his hand on Rin's and forces him into a kiss. At first he tries to force himself out of it only to give in after a few seconds. Those disagreeing groans soon turn into needy sighs. Rin grabs Amiamon's back, clenching onto his shirt. He lunges his tongue in deeper, feeling the coolness of Amiamon's mouth. Whenever the two kiss Amiamon's body gets a pain that he's never felt before. Something that he has begun to like. He pulls back only slightly because he knows that Rin needs to breath.

"It hurts, brother." Amiamon says quietly.

Rin panics slightly at this. "What?! Where?"

"My chest."

"Let me see if I can see what's wrong."

He starts to get up but Amiamon shoves him down with another kiss. "No. I like it."

Rin laughs weakly at this. "You masochistic idiot."

Rin pulls him down to attack his lips while working to get his shirt open.

"Ha..." A voice behind them huffs a laugh. Amiamon turns and Rin looks up. They are both greeted with the sight of Paimon. He leans on the door, staring the two down. "You know, I talked to Astaroth yesterday and I thought he was kidding... No. This is _much _better than I thought."

"Oh hi, brother."

"Amiamon you moron. You know you're going to die here, right? I can already sense it. You're weakening. Love is poison. Go back to Gehenna before you get yourself killed."

Rin grabs his sword next to the bed with a growl. "You're the one who's going to die."

"Really? Would you like to test that theory?" Paimon begins to resonate with immense power, practically glowing.

Amiamon steps in front of Rin. "You will not touch my brother."

"Get out of my way Amiamon. I've been working on this damn town for almost 2 months. I'm not going to let these little brats make shit of it."

"If you want Rin you need to go through _me._"

"You've been around exorcists so long that you've forgotten. I don't have morals." Paimon moves with a speed so amazing that even the demon eye can't spot him. In a second he is next to Amiamon and side kicks him into the wall. He flies through at least 4 walls, clearly catching the attention of the others. Everyone runs to where the original attack came from. They look into the gaping whole to see Paimon and Rin glaring. "I'll just have to kill all of you." Rin goes to punch him but is deflected multiple feet out of the building and into the trees.

"RIN! You bastard!" Bon yells after him

"Come get some."

This being said, no one moves, studying their enemy. "Who is this guy?" Konekomaru whispers.

"Me? I'm Paimon. Pleased to make your aqcuaintance." Despite the greeting his voice is filled with venom and his eyes shoot straight through them.

"Paimon. He's one of the Kings of Hell." Izumo gasps.

"Good one doll." With that he sinks through the floor.

"Be careful. He is the King of Spirits. He controls souls... He devours souls. He can take you over if you hesitate or lose focus. Who knows how many people in this town he has taken control of. How many of them are actually dead."

After that information everyone is silent, listening and clenching tightly to their own soul. Without warning Paimon crashes through the floor he'd just sunk through, and then through the ceiling. Amiamon follows through the same hole.

"Was that Kaname?" Everyone stares, confused for a few seconds until Bon interrupts it.

"Don't just stand there! Let's go finish our mission and kill that thing."

"B...but Bon, that's a demon king."

"Then you stay here Shima but I'm not going to sit around while that thing goes around killing people. Besides, for all we know Okumura could be dead by now. Are we just going to sit around while he takes the ass whooping?" Those words being said, Bon runs off to the fight in the forest. Of course the others eventually follow, somewhat reluctant. Just at the edge of the town they run up to forest, before the can even enter a person is thrown into the ground. The group of exorcists stare down at the green haired guy they'd only met a few days ago as he is badly beaten.

Paimon lands in front of them. "Amiamon you fool. You've grown so weak it's embarrassing to watch."

Bon becomes more alert at this. "D...did he say Amiamon?"

"The King of Earth," Izumo specifies fearfully.

"What the hell is going on?"

Paimon laughs maniacally and raises his hand, an orange glow powering up in his palm. "You're an embarrassment to the kings of hell. DIE!"

"You bastard!" Everyone is blinded by a sudden blue light, covering their eyes and bending to the ground. Paimon is blasted through countless trees, nearly tearing down the forest. Bon squints his eyes open with terror of the familiar blue glow.

"The flames," he whispers. Everyone looks up at Rin in his deviled glory, tail and all. Amiamon attempts to stand and Rin looks over at him. He is suddenly pained through his heart to see the poor state of his brother. The weakness that he is experiencing is because of Rin. Had he kept his distance Amiamon would be able to beat this fool.

"Amiamon, Don't get up! I got this!"

Paimon's presence is strong as he becomes more powerful, using the power he has attained from the souls of the towns people. His demon form has shown and he is much more brawny with horns. He releases a roar and flies into the air with one powerful leap. Rin jumps up with him, engaging him in a heated battle. They both unleash equally powerful attacks upon one another, Rin causing the sky to glow with flames. Amiamon struggles to stand as he looks up hopelessly at the fight. "Brother!"

The others can't help but cower back. Izumo is the only one with enough oxygen in her lungs to speak. "3 demon kings?"

"No... only Amiamon and Paimon are demon kings," Bon specifies. "I don't know what the hell Okumura is but there is no mistaking those blue flames."

"I..Is he satan?" Konekokaru asks.

"I don't know."

There are footsteps heard behind them and they look back to see Shura and Yukio running up. "We're too late!"

Shura looks up at the light show. "Dumbass."

Apart from the cowering exwires, the battle and injured Amiamon, the scene is a lot to take in. "Who is he fighting?" Yukio asks.

"Paimon," Amiamon states.

Shura smirks, looking up. "You demon kings have nothing better to do, do ya?"

That being said, Paimon is launched the ground with great force, almost directly in front of them. Rin follows close behind, shoving his swords straight through his body. He burns into completely nothing with a scream. Rin falls to his knees, still engulfed in flames. He then looks up to catch the sight of all of his terrified friends. Not able to hold anymore energy, he falls unconscious, flames disappearing. Amiamon tries to run to him but a sword bigger than his body hits the ground in front of Rin. Dropping from pure no where, a long blond haired male lands in front of him.

Shura rolls her eyes. "Baldy, would you get out of here. Can't you see we're handling something ?"

"Oh? But I can't. You see, we now have proof of conspiracy against the True Cross Order and I have come to kill the spawn of Satan."

Everyone gasps but Shura rolls her eyes. "How the hell did you get here so quickly? Were you watching?"

"Precisely. This town has been on watch for a few days now."

"What! So you idiots knew there was a demon king here?"

"That does not matter right now. What matters is that I must exterminate the spawn of Satan!"

"I'm afraid not." Once again, another person walks up as if they'd been standing there the entire time.

"Mephisto..." Shura raises an eyebrow at his sudden, maybe too perfect appearance.

"Me...phisto?" Bon sighs.

"Another demon king?" Izumo adds, exhausted.

"Isn't that the president of the school? Why the hell am I even an exorcist?"

Mephisto pays no attention to them, handing Angel the phone. "It's for you."

He puts the phone to his ear. "Hello?... Yes...Yes...OK.." At that, he hangs up with a sigh. "I'm taking him back to headquarters but there he _will _be killed."

"After a proper trial I presume."

Amiamon's expression is pissed as Angel grabs Rin. "Don't you dare touch-hhmmmmm!" Mephisto grabs onto Amiamon and pulls him away.

"Now's not the time my good brother."

* * *

Two days have passed. Two long anxiety filled days. Amiamon sits in Mephisto's office impatiently. His every though is on Rin. Mephisto told him that Rin was, without a doubt, going to be killed, but there was something he could do to stop it. Now Amiamon waits for that time to come. The only thing he can do in the mean time is think about his kisses with Rin. Just thinking about them gets that shock sent through his body. He'd told Mephisto about the shock and the only thing his older brother could say is, _love has many traits. Being a demon who isn't used to it can only mean pain. But it's not permanent... I don't think._

He shakes the comment, unable to be patient anymore. It should be time now. Standing up, he walks to a door, using the key Mephisto gave him. He unlocks it and turns the knob, opening to an unfamiliar hallway. Mustering up all of the demonic energy within him, he turns into his full demon form and all of his green glory. "Behemoth! Come!" The ground shakes and the large green familiar burrows through the floor. He hops onto the giant round demon pet. Already security is coming to get rid of him. He growls angrily, his need to save Rin driving him. "How dare you try to get in my way."

Spikes of rock shoot out of the ground, making painful impact with the men.

Amiamon pushes forward through the halls. "Stay out of my way!" He comes to a door and is inside of the courtroom that he was aiming for. All of the exorcists stand up in their seats, alarmed. In the direct center of the floor is Rin. He is encased in a shielded prison. "Brother!" Amiamon makes a command so that Behemoth swings his hand and breaks the chamber, sending Rin to the floor. Just as Amiamon is about to pick him up Mephisto's voice plays in his head. _Be smart. Let that new found love think for you. He needs to win if you want him to live._

Amiamon looks around at the court room to see that none of the bigger exorcists are reacting. It is as if they are waiting for something. Another exorcist carries Rin's sword to his unconscious back and yells at him to wake up. Deep down, all Amiamon really wants is for Rin to wake up! "Get up you worthless spawn! I will end you!" Those words coming out of his mouth caused more pain than he could have hoped for. Rin suddenly jolts with power and sits up, feeling the sword. He grabs it and looks up. His eyes are full of question.

"Amiamon?"

The demon king's thoughts go back to Mephisto. _Don't let him see you. He must beat you. He must win. Do what ever it takes. If you want him to live that is. _Amiamon's breathing speads up and he closes out his personal thoughts. He raises his fists and smashes the ground in around Rin. Rin jumps into the air surprised."What the hell are you doing?!"

"Die!" Amiamon swings again at Rin. Rin draws his sword, blue flames defending him. He slices at Behemoth and the familiar explodes. Amiamon then falls to the floor and digs his nails into the ground, raising a walking land mass and targeting the stands. The hits the stands and everyone dodges him just in time. Rin leaps onto his shoulder.

"Amiamon! Stop this! What are you doing!?"

"You'll have to kill me!"

"What?! I'd never..." Before he can finish his sentence, Amiamon hits him off of his shoulder, knocking him forcefully into a wall. Rin stands up weakly. "What the hell is going on?"

Amiamon lunges for him yet again but all he does is dodge it. Amiamon sighs brashly, afraid his efforts are being wasted. He knows there's no way he can catch Rin. He's too fast. That's when he sees a golden opportunity. He grabs a hold of Yukio who stands near by inside of his thick rocky minion hand. It looks vicious and threatening, but Yukio being in the hold can actually tell that he is being exceptionally gentle.

"Yukio!" Rin yells.

"The only way you can save your brother is by killing me!" Amiamon's voice is threatening.

Rin looks up at the demon king, seeing the real evil that he is. "Why are you doing this?"

Yukio starts to falsly struggle, seeing what Amiamon is trying to do and genuinely impressed. "Let me go."

"Shut up!"

"No!" Rin lunges up to Amiamon and slices his sword across the chest of the earth monster. It explodes in blue flames. Yukio falls to the ground and Rin lands on top of Amiamon. The tip of his sword is piercing just into Amiamon's chest. "Why..."

"Kill me or everyone in here will die."

"Why Amiamon? Dammit talk to me!"

"Because you are _weak._ Be strong for your friends."

"You're not making any sense."

"It'll make since if you just _do it._"

"I CAN'T!"

"Brother, do you trust me?"

"I do..."

Amiamon places his hands on the flaming blade, pushing it down into his chest. "Brother, do you love me?"

Rin's eyes widen at this and a tear forms in his eye. "I... I..."

"If you don't then don't kill me... If you don't I'll never forgive you. If you love me, kill me!"

At those very words Rin shoves the sword into Amiamon's chest with a teary yell. Their frequencies mix until Amiamon has been dissolved into complete nothing. There is silence and Rin is on his knees. Tears flow down his face as his heart burns in rage. "I... I love you..." He whispers. "Amiamon. Dammit come back! Dammit! Listen to me!" Rin's yells echo through the court room until he falls unconscious.

_He's gone_

**LLL- Yeah... this is technically really supposed to be the last chapter. BUT if you do, then review. I'm only going to put the extra chapter if this one gets a certain number of reviews. I'm not going to say how many. I'll just see if it actually gets there ... really, good or bad. idc. Just incase you guys didn't know, the genre for this story IS tragedy...**


	6. Demon Hearts

**LLL-Wow. Impressive. The review number I was expecting for this chapter was 8 and you guys hit it in one day... Believe it or not, I don't get many reviews. :( But STILL thank you! You've done well. Here is your extra chapter!**

* * *

Two months. It's been two months since the trial and the cat has been out of the bag for quite a while now. All of the students know about Rin, Mephisto and Yukio. They now know that whether they like it or not, demons are involved in all of their lives. The higher-ups know about it and have accepted it long ago. A month ago, after Konekomaru was possessed by a raven demon, Rin was able to earn everyone's trust. Despite this, he isn't happy. Every night he goes to sleep he can't help but relive shoving his sword into the chest of the person he'd confessed his love to. Amaimon hadn't even heard him say that he loves him. It gives him nightmares and he finds himself staying awake. Yukio has become worried.

"His insomnia is getting worse!"

Mephisto sits in his chair, looking at a chibi doll in his hand. He glances up at Yukio with a knowing smirk. "Why are you telling me?"

"You're a demon! Is this normal?"

"Normal? If that is your question then yes, it's very normal. Demon's don't sleep. I'd say that he is starting to turn more into the powerful demon that he should be. Losing the human that kept him sane."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing."

"Well, not for you."

Yukio rubs his head with a brash sigh. "Why? Why is this happening to him...?"

"Are you really still asking yourself that question? I thought you had already caught on. It's been_months_, after all. He killed his love..."

"I can't accept that!" Yukio interrupts.

"Accept that he'd fallen for Amaimon? I understand how you feel. I assumed the same thing when it came to the King of Earth but my worst fears had been confirmed. If I had fears. Amaimon was gaining a soul of his own. Love eating away at it."

"How is that even possible?"

Mephisto shrugs. "Most demons are eaten away before they can even consider this to be happening. But Amaimon is strong. Or should I say, his feelings for Rin were strong. He fought the soul that was trying to eat him away. He made it his."

"Just tell me how to fix my brother!"

"Bring Amaimon back from the dead. Or... put his heart in another place."

"What?"

Mephisto stands up with an impatient grunt. "Do I have to spell it out? Make the son of Satan fall in love with someone else!"

Yukio considers this. Suddenly his eyes go wide and he grabs both of Mephisto's arms. "That's it! You're a genius, Mephisto!" Yukio runs out of the room and Mephisto raises an eyebrow.

"I know."

* * *

Rin lays in the bed and looks at the ceiling. Technically he isn't looking at the ceiling. He's looking at the floor of the court room where pushed his sword through the chest of the only person he didn't get to do so much with. Rin rolls over and reaches in a box next to his bed. Out of it he grabs a lollipop. It is the closest he can get to the sweet taste of Amiamon's lips...

He hears the sudden footsteps and Yukio appears in the doorway out of breath. "Rin! Get the hell out of that bed!"

"I don't want to." Yukio runs to the bed and drags Rin by his feet. Eventually, after a struggle, he is pulled out of bed and his head hits the floor with dangerous force. "What the hell!"

"Get up, Rin. This isn't you. You are stronger than this. Kuro is worried about you!"

"Kuro didn't just give me a damn concussion!"

"Stop whining and stand up. You need to get over this."

"Get over it?" Rin grunts angrily. He gets to his feet. "Yukio... can you imagine killing Shiemi?" Yukio's thoughts come to a stand still at this and Rin gives a devilish huff. "Exactly. This isn't something I can just _get over._"

"...Ok. You have a point. But I can't just sit here and watch my brother rot away in his room. I'm here to help you Rin. Just give me that chance."

"I go to class. I hang out. I eat! I don't see the problem!"

"Just because you seem okay on the outside doesn't mean anything. I'm your twin, Rin. You can't hide how messed up you are on the inside! Please, just let me try to help."

"Whatever, Four-Eyes. I'll let you try. But when it doesn't work, leave me the hell alone!"

"Deal! We'll get started tomorrow."

"What! Then why did you pull me out of my bed?!" Yukio says nothing and marches out of the room triumphantly. Rin pouts, rubbing his head where the knot is. "Idiot..." He walks to the closet and pulls the towel off of the top. Lazily, he walks to the shower. It's Friday. He's been dealing with classes and people all week... again. Finally, the weekend is here and he can just relax a while, away from people. He finally makes it to the shower and strips his clothes. He turns on the scolding hot water and leans against the tile wall.

He closes his eyes and sighs, thoughts going back to his difficult shower with Amaimon. Something that he wishes he could do every day now. Something he can only relive in his head. He stays in the shower for almost 30 minutes.

He walks into the room with a towel on his head. Yukio glances back from his desk. "You look like a damn raisin, Rin. Stop taking such long showers."

"Maybe I like looking like a raisin!" Rin sits down at his desk and grabs a stale chip out of an open pack. He slips it between the bars of a cage. The small green mouse runs to his fingers and grabs a hold of the chip, nibbling on it.

"When are you going to get rid of that rat?"

"It's not a rat, brainless. It's a mouse and it's staying right here."

"Why? Didn't you find it in the streets? It's probably full of diseases."

"Shut up Yukio. She's the only thing I've got to talk to that actually understands me."

"It doesn't reply back. It's an animal."

"She doesn't have to reply back."

"She? How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't."

"Wow... You never cease to amaze me."

"Good. Maybe you can learn a thing or two."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Yukio's face curls into a goofy and evil grin. "You will see!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rin shakes off Yukio's odd behavior and lays his head on his arm in front of the cage. "Yuki, what's wrong with humans?" The mouse stands up on two feet and Rin smiles.

Yukio raises an eyebrow and then straightens his glasses. "Seriously, did you have to give it a name so close to mine?"

"Would you shut up!"

"You're the one talking to a pest."

Rin pouts and looks into the cage. "Don't listen to him, girl. He's just jealous because Shiemi dumped him."

"HEY! Why go bringing that up?"

Rin turns, grinning, and sticks his tongue out only to take a textbook to the face. He falls out of his chair. "Asshole."

"You're the one who went bringing up Shiemi."

"Why did she dump you anyway?"

Yukio stands up and removes his glasses. "It doesn't matter. It's over." He walks to his bed and throws the covers over himself. Rin stands up and walks to turn off the light. "You know, I really do think you're strong. I'm relieved I didn't fall in love with her because I don't think I would've been able to handle a break up. For you to do what you did and still be able to live... barely... I just want to help."

"Just go to sleep. It's not your problem to deal with."

Rin walks to his bed and Yukio turns over. "I feel your pain, Rin."

He lays down and throws his covers on, a tear forming in his eyes. "No you don't."

_The higher-up exorcists look at him as he sits in the center of the floor, waiting the jurisdiction. "We must not let him live. He is a danger to all."_

_Mephisto stands to the side with a cocky grin on his face. "No. I assure you he isn't. He is simply a demon."_

_"What's going on?" Rin turns around and sees the other exwires._

_"He's evil." Bon grunts._

_"The spawn of Satan. He will bring hell to everyone."_

_Suddenly Amaimon appears in the middle of the floor and Rin sees himself. Amaimon looks up at Rin lifts his sword. The green-haired demon yells out. "No. Don't do it... Please! Don't!" Rin sends the sword down through his chest and he disintegrates._

_"See, he's a monster," Shura sighs._

_"He must die!" Angel steps up, pulling out his jumbo sword._

_"Only a monster would kill their love." Yukio appears out of nowhere. "Why would you do it, Rin? Now you're alive. You must be happy! Are you happy now, Rin?!"_

"NOOOOO! NO! NO!" Rin jolts up in a cold sweat, screaming to himself. Yukio also sits up at the sudden yell and runs to Rin's side. This has become a habit. He cradles his brother. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'm sorry!" He sobs into his brother's shirt.

"Rin. It's OK. It was a dream. Just a dream..."

"No. It wasn't," Rin cries. "I killed him."

Yukio can't say anything to this. His brother is traumatized. He has been for 8 weeks now. After about 5 minutes, Rin feels better. He sits on his bed... just thinking. "Rin? Are you ok?"

He removes his hand from over his face and glares at Yukio with those flaming blue eyes. "Do I look 'ok' to you!?" He takes a deep breath. "...I'm fine."

"...You're right. It was a dumb question."

"I'm almost to the point of cracking, Yukio. I don't know what it is, but... I'm about to give up. On everything."

"What? Rin... what are you talking about?"

"Tch." He smiles, his sharp teeth showing. "I don't even know."

This worries Yukio as he lays down. "Just... just try to get some sleep."

"All right. Sorry for waking you again."

He says nothing and dozes off in a matter of minutes. Rin sits on his bed and looks at Yuki. "Did I wake you too?" The mouse sticks its nose through the bars of the cage and Rin reaches over to pet her. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Yukio wakes up when his alarm clock goes off and stretches. He looks over to Rin's bed and he is not there, as usual. The sun has just started to rise over the horizon, the sky still dark. Yukio leaves the room and takes his usual shower before going in the kitchen. Breakfast is beautifully prepared. Rin sits on the counter next to Ukobach. He is staring into space. Yukio sits at the table in front of a plate. "Why are you up so early? It's Saturday."

"You've been asking me this every Saturday for the past 7 weeks."

"Did you ever go back to sleep?" Yukio looks at him as he glares at the ceiling. He is getting those dark rings around his eyes that Mephisto and Amaimon have... well, had, in the latter's case.

"What do you think, Four-Eyes?"

He sighs and starts eating. After 10 minutes he stands from the table. "Rin, I'm coming back at 12. I want you looking presentable."

"What for?"

"Just do what I say and dress nice. Today is my day to help you." With that, Yukio leaves the building and goes to his first destination. The sky is a beautiful light blue and orange as the sun rises. The air is light and birds are singing happily. Yukio takes himself to Mephisto's office. He walks into the homey room and plops onto a pink sofa. Mephisto stands up at his desk with a robe on.

"Why, good morning. May I help you?"

"Yes. You're going to help me help Rin."

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

"And why am I doing this?"

"Because it's your fault he is like this. Had you not told him to watch Amaimon, none of this would have happened."

"Not my fault he had too much fun. So what is it you have in mind?"

"Speed Dating!"

Mephisto is silent and his face is unreadable for a few seconds. He puts his hand on his chin and finally smiles. "Oh, I see. This could be fun."

"We just need to find someone who will get Rin's mind off of Amaimon, right? Anybody will do!"

"Anybody? Be careful what you wish for."

"Then he will finally be able to sleep."

"Him?" Mephisto stands and walks around his desk, leaning against it as he speaks to Yukio. "You are the one who appears to be sleep deprived."

"Whaaa?" Yukio asks before yawning.

"My point exactly. Maybe you should rest here a bit."

"Rin has these recurring nightmares... Last night, he said he wants to give up."

"No need to worry. He is just tired of being human. He wants to give up his soul because he's so exhausted with his emotions."

"That's not good... wait, how do you know all of this, Mephisto?"

"Experience. I am the only Demon King with a soul, after all... Or I was."

Yukio sits up. "What? You have a soul."

"Why, of course, I do. Why do you think I get along with the council so well?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Of course you haven't."

Mephisto walks next to the couch and pushes Yukio's head down. "Go to sleep."

Yukio sits up again. "I can't sleep! I need to find girls for Rin."

Mephisto pushes him down again. "No... I'll handle that." Yukio looks up as Mephisto stands over him with a daunting grin on his face. Yukio can't help but imagine what the demon king must be thinking and smiles nervously. He lays down and dozes off.

Eventually he turns over and sits up with a grunt. He looks around and rubs his head, seeing Mephisto sitting at his desk. "What time is it?"

"11:37," says Mephisto without looking at the clock.

"What! I slept for 5 hours?"

"Like a baby."

Yukio jumps up. "Did you get the girls?"

"Yeah... I guess you can say that."

"What do you mean?"

Mephisto stands and walks across the office. There he has a table set up with a red cloth and two candles. He sits down and looks at Yukio. "Join me?"

"This is perfect for the blind dates! I didn't think we'd do it in here but that's probably the best idea, right?"

"Please. Take a seat."

Yukio sits down. "Nice! Close proximity to talk! This is perfect." Yukio stands up, the chair screeching under him. "You're the best, Mephisto!" With that, he runs out of the office.

The demon king rests his head on his hand with a lonely sigh. "We didn't even get to the wine..." he murmurs.

Yukio runs back to their dorm building in a rush to get Rin. He gets inside. Rin is waiting for him in the kitchen where he'd left him, but something is different. Rin is wearing a new black blazer, a crisp white collared shirt and a black tie. Yukio's eyes sparkle. "You look great!"

"The hell is wrong with you? Where have you been for the past five hours?"

"Mephisto's."

"Again!? Yukio, you've been there way too much lately. What do you do there? Fuck him? Your hair is a mess again."

"What!?" Yukio rushes to fix his hair. "I just took a nap!"

"Oh." Rin looks down shamefully, knowing he's cause of Yukio's lack of sleep.

Yukio grabs his hand. "C'mon. We need to go." The two run out of the building, Rin being dragged. They go straight to Mephisto's office. When they enter Yukio shoves Rin into a chair on either side of the candlelit table.

Rin turns around and looks at his brother, Mephisto standing a few inches off. "What the hell is going on?"

"Speed dating. You're going to have 5 minutes with each girl. Today, Rin, you will fall in love."

Rin's expression is blank as he stares at his twin. "Yukio... what does Mephisto have you on? Normally you're the smart one, but this is just..."

"Try it, Rin."

Rin slumps back in the chair unhappily. "Ok. Whatever."

"Great. OK. Lets get started. Mephisto..."

The king of time and space steps up in his usual white suit. "OK. First we have Miss Lucy Heartfilia." A blond girl walks into the office wearing a small white shirt and matching top. She sits down with a smile on her face.

"Hi!"

"Hello..." Rin clearly isn't interested. His only genuine thought is at least they managed to get good-looking people.

"Uhm. My name is Lucy! I'm a celestial wizard!"

"A what?"

"Celestial wizard. I use keys to summon spirits."

"Wizards don't exist."

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing. So what are your hobbies.."

"Well... I like to write! I also go on missions with my friends Natsu and Grey. Come to think of it, you look a lot like Grey! Grey Fullbuster. Ever heard of him?"

"No."

"There was this one time...~~~~" The seconds drag on as she describes a very lengthy story of one of her adventures.

"Sounds like you need to get your ass saved quite a bit..."

"No I don't! I can handl-ahhhh!" Mephisto pushes her out of the chair with his umbrella.

"Five minutes is up~! Next person!" Lucy is escorted out, rubbing her butt. "Next up we have Sebastian Michaelis."

Yukio jumps up. "What! That's a man! Mephisto!"

"Amaimon was a man. Why limit him now?"

Sebastian wears a suit and is tall and slender with red eyes. "Hello young sir."

Rin raises an eyebrow. "Hi..."

"I'm Sebastian. A demon of sorts and one hell of a butler."

"Ok... So do you have any talents?"

"I'm skilled with a knife."

"Interests?"

"Well... I take a liking to a good distressed soul and yours is quite nice." Sebsatian leans forward on the table. "Would you like to make a contract?"

Yukio grabs Sebastian by his collar and tosses him out of the chair. "Next!"

Mephisto leads Sebastian out. "Next we have Death the Kid."

A boy walks in the room. He is small and has three stripes on the left side of his hair with golden eyes. Two girls are following him. Both Yukio and Rin give the same confused face. He sits down. "I am a weapons meister. My father is Lord Death and these two are my weapons." He points to the girls and Rin looks up at them, not even feeling like asking.

"Interests?"

"I admire symmetry. Anything and everything symmetric is perfection. You are not bad, but the rest of this place is atrocious. I could barely make it into the city. It's a cluttered mess and should be burned."

"But... if you love symmetry why are there three stripes on one side of your head?"

Death the Kid sinks to the floor. "You're right. I'm hideous. Don't look at me. I don't deserve to live! I should just die! Die!"

The two girls kneel on the floor next to him. "It's ok, Kid. You don't have to die."

Rin leans over as the console him. Finally he stands up. "You're right. I'm a Grim Reaper!"

"Times up!" Mephisto leads him out. "Next. Edward Elric."

Rin raises an eyebrow when he sees a strangely dressed blonde male walking to the seat. He wears a long red coat with some kind of snake on the back and white gloves. He sits down. "Hey, I'm Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"You're kind of short."

Suddenly he leaps on the table in a heated rage. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK-MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'LL SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE WOULDN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT *breath* DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE CAN BREATH OXYGEN ATOMS THROUGH THE WATER?!"

"I didn't say that..."

"You couldn't see me since I'm so short you couldn't distinguish me from all the grains of sand. VERY FUNNY!"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!"

Rin stands up. "You lookin to fight? I've been needing a good fight lately! It's not my fault you're..."

"C'mon. Say _small_. I _dare_ you!"

"_PUNY!"_

Edward claps his hands together and then places them on the table. There is a huge blue glow and Rin is suddenly stuck in a tiny cage half his height.

"Nobody calls _me_ puny and gets away with it!"

Yukio pushes Edward out of the office and shuts the door. He then walks to Mephisto and places both hands around his neck. "What the hell was that!"

"Helping Rin find his match."

"Only one of them was even a girl!"

"There are more waiting outside."

"No! We are done here!"

Large blue flames shoot through the office. Yukio covers his eyes and Mephisto marvels the sight. Rin stands up after burning through the cage. "I'm leaving."

"Rin, wait!"

"What?!"

"Just finish the rest. _Please_. You promised you'd give it a shot!"

"No, I didn't."

"Well then, I'm asking you to _please_ finish it to the end."

Rin sighs and sits back down. 6 and a half hours... 6 and a half mores hours of those stupid speed dates. One guy is obsessed with Titans... whatever the hell that is. The other kept saying something about getting Rin's full name and writing it in his... deadbook? Dead notebook? Notebook of death? Something like that.

"No! I'm done here, Yukio! I appreciate the help and I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble but let's face it, this is helpless!" With that, Rin walks out of the office. Yukio plops onto the couch with a groan.

"I knew I should have handled that on my own..."

Mephisto stands over Yukio and hands him a glass. "Have a drink."

"I don't drink."

"It's not strong, and you need it. Your brother is on the verge of losing his soul."

Yukio takes the glass and tilts it, looking at the amber liquid. He puts it to his lips and takes a sip. He cringes a bit. "It tastes like really sour grapes... and wood..."

"You'll get used to the taste."

He takes another sip and sinks into the couch. "I'm out of ideas."

"Just let time take its course."

"You just don't care! He's my brother!" Yukio takes another sip.

"I care... to an extent..."

"How could he fall in love with a demon? How can demons even love?"

"You ask me this same question every time you come here. So this must be the... hmm... 52nd time you've asked me. Clearly it's possible."

Yukio goes to take another sip but his glass is empty. Mephisto pours him another and he looks at it. "This stuff isn't half bad." That being said he gulps down the entire glass. Mephisto smiles, not expecting him to do that. Yukio stands up and stumbles slightly. "Can you pour me more?"

"I don't think that's a good idea... here." Mephisto fills his glass up yet again with a shark-toothed smile.

Yukio drinks half the glass and tries to walk. He succeeds... barely. "I'm not jealous of Rin because he found a love. Instead...~~~~ I am curious... I pity him.. To love a demon is a downer. But to love at all.. I wonder." Yukio falls over and Mephisto catches him in his arms. Yukio leans on his chest and looks up. "Hahaha. Silly Demon King. When did you get right there?"

Mephisto rolls his eyes. "And he's gone.. You really have no tolerance for alcohol, do you?"

The door to the office opens and Rin walks in. "Hey Yukio. I'm... What's going on?"

"Just a friendly conversation." Mephisto grins.

"Yukio! I'm about to head back" He tilts his head at his brother, looking at his crooked glasses. "Are you drunk?"

"No. No. I just..." Yukio's head falls sideways but he isn't unconscious.

"You go on back," said Mephisto, "he can sleep here."

"I'm not leaving him here..."

"Why not? It's not the first time he's slept here."

"Yeah. In the daytime... not at night."

"I feel as if you're missing the point. Here, he sleeps."

Yukio stands, diagonally to the other side. "NO. I must go back to the room with Rin! And Kuro... and Ukobach... and... uhh... ...Yuki!"

Mephisto raises an eyebrow. "Who is Yuki?"

"Rin's mouse friend. Annoying green mouse."

"Green... mouse...? ...Where did you get a green mouse?"

Rin shrugs his shoulders. "I found her on the streets."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't."

Mephisto smiles and tosses Yukio back onto the fluffy pink couch. "I'll keep an eye on your brother. You want him to sleep for at least _one _good night, don't you? Just go on. He'll be back to you fresh and early tomorrow."

"It's you I don't trust."

"What could I possibly do to harm that innocent drunk exorcist body of his?"

"You know you're not helping your cause, right?"

Mephisto pushes Rin out of the office. "Go back to you room and spend time with your mouse." He slams the door behind him. Rin turns around and tries to open it but it won't budge.

"Open up, you pervert demon king!" There is no reply, and Rin quickly gives up. He turns around and drags his feet along. The sun is setting over the campus and there aren't many people wandering around. Rin goes back to their dorm building and into his room. It's dark and quiet. His mind wanders to Amaimon. He wants to hear his nonchalant voice and feel his cold skin against him. Rin takes off his shirt and sits on his bed.

"It's over. I'm tired of missing him so much." He stands up and walks to the shower. After stripping his clothes he turns the knobs so that the water is steaming hot. He stands under it and closes his eyes. Amaimon's face is glued to the inside of his eyelids. His voice is nothing more than a memory. The screams of his death are more realistic. Rin turns and leans against the tiled wall. He sees something move in his peripheral vision and looks to the side. It looks like something's in the hallway, but when he looks, there's nothing.

He turns off the shower head and puts on his night clothes. Walking in the building alone makes him feel uneasy. It's as if someone is watching him, but that is probably because he's used to seeing Yukio around. He goes to his room and the first thing he sees Yuki's cage, mangled. When he sees this, he's on high alert and grabs his sword. He uses his senses, not letting anything get to him. He hears nothing and smells nothing. That's when rage takes over. His inner demon. He ignites into flames and blows out the light above him. The room is dark and he doesn't care in the slightest.

"I don't care what you are, animal, human, demon, spirit, I _will_ kill you."

"Again?"

The oxygen in Rin's lungs freeze when he hears this. That familiar voice. The voice in his nightmares. The voice in his daydreams. He looks where he is standing first. He doesn't recall going to sleep. Hallucinations? He slowly turns his head and falls back onto the floor at the sight. Amaimon, standing there, staring at him. "Please. The hallucinations. Not now! I'm sorry!" Amaimon takes one step forward and Rin crawls backwards. "I'm sorry. Just get away. Wake me up. Please."

The demon king bends down in a quick, fluent movement so that he is upon Rin. He wraps his arms around Rin's neck as he struggles and cries. "I'm not fake, brother. I am here."

The voice again. Rin pushes him away and he crashes into Yukios desk, breaking it in half. Rin backs into the doorway, out of breath and panicked. "No... NO! I'm going crazy, I know, but-"

Amaimon brushes his arms off after standing up. "I'm real."

"You died."

"No, I didn't..."

"Then explain! How are you here if I killed you?!"

"I have a mouse form. I turned into my mouse form before you burned me away, but I didn't have enough energy to turn back. I've been waiting. Only now did I actually have enough. Someone must have opened a door to Gehenna nearby." Rin stares, but can't seem to believe it. Amiamon looks over at the destroyed cage. "It was boring in there. I want candy."

Rin's eyes fill with tears. "Ami... Amaimon!" He runs to the green haired male and wraps his arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over. Amaimon returns the embrace, hugging Rin so tightly that he knows he isn't dreaming. This is a hug he's never gotten from the demon king. It's warm and longing. Rin can't seem to hold on tight enough, afraid that if he lets go even a little, Amaimon will slip away from him again.

"Brother."

"What?" Rin sniffles.

There is a slight pause. "I love you."

The tears stream down Rin's face so much he can't see. "I love you, too. I love you. I missed you..."

"But Brother, I never left you."

Amaimon attempts to loosen Rin's grip, but he won't let up. After several attempts, he can back his head up just enough to get Rin into a kiss. Rin had actually forgotten about longing for a kiss after feeling Amaimon's touch again. He's glad the King of Earth took the initiative to ravage him first. It shows that he was missed, as well. Rin devours Amaimon's mouth in its entirety, desperate for that sweet taste of death that he holds. He relaxes out of the kiss.

"Please," Rin breaths weakly. "If I wake up from this, I want to die."

"No!" Amaimon shoves Rin forcefully across the room, onto the bed. Amaimon no longer being around him leaves Rin feeling empty, but he doesn't need to wait long. Amaimon is quickly upon him again. He hovers him on the bed. "You cannot die. I won't let you die. I have a soul. I can love you."

"You... have a soul..." Amaimon smiles. Rin is shocked. It is the first genuine smile he's ever seen from the Demon King. Amaimon uses his long black nails and rips Rin's shirt. "This is Yukio's shirt..."

"Oh." Amaimon takes it off and bends down, kissing Rin's chest. His lips are cold and more tears fill Rin's eyes. He grab's Amaimon by his neck and flips him over forcefully. Now Rin hovers on top and Amaimon lays on his back beneath him.

"Don't you ever do that again. Don't pretend to die. Don't die. Don't _leave_ me."

"Brother is desperate without me."

"You're damn right I am! Now promise me!"

"I won't leave. I can't die. I can love now, though." Amaimon looks curiously at the ceiling. "Brother, how do humans love?"

Rin smiles. "You don't know? Really?"

"Hmmmm? Nope."

Rin leans down and lays his head on Amaimon's chest. He clenches his shoulders with his hands. "There's a lot to it, but we won't do it all tonight."

"What do you want to do tonight?"

Rin lays down on top of Amaimon. "I want to hold you. Just like this."

Amaimon wraps his arms around Rin and he shivers, still not believing the touch. Amaimon digs his nails into Rin's back, getting a good grip before flipping him over again. "I've been in a boring cage for two months. I'm doing anything I want to you." A green puff cloud appears and his clothes are removed. Rin's eyes go wide.

"W..what exactly is anything?"

"Nothing much. I'm going to devour you."

"For the love of Satan," Rin whispers. "Be gentle."

Amaimon grabs Rin's hips, his black nails ripping through his pants. "No promises. I might hurt you tonight. I'm going to mark you."

Rin huffs, rolling his eyes. "Nothing can possibly hurt as much as what I went through for the past 2 months." He then glares at Amaimon. "Do your worst."

The night is filled with Rin's yells, cries, moans and begging. Also with lots of Amaimon's laughing and pure enjoyment.

* * *

Rin shifts a bit and rubs his eyes. Normally the feeling of despair would settle in and he'd question if he was dreaming, but fortunately there is no way that was a dream. His body is sore beyond compare, especially his hips. He sits up. The pain shoots through his body and he groans with a smile. He looks down and sees the scratches left on him by Amaimon. The blood is dry now. He no longer has unpleasant memories to wake to. He closes his eyes and remembers that look on Amaimon's face last night. It was evil and possessive... over him. Rin traces one of the scars with his fingers and jumps off of the bed with joy, welcoming any amount of pain.

Amaimon dips his head in the room. "Brother, breakfast is ready." Rin looks over at him and puts a thumbs up. "Are you going to put clothes on?"

Rin looks down at his completely naked and bruised body. "I don't want to..." He walks to the door and Amiamon follows him curiously as he travels the halls. He goes into the shower and turns on the water. It's not hot like he usually has it. Even the slightest heat stings the scratches in his skin. He puts both hands on the tiled wall and looks down, letting the water flow around his body.

He feels hands wrap around his stomach and Amaimon lays his head on Rin's back, embracing him in a gentle hug. Rin becomes blinded with his tears of joy.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"If you have a soul, can you cry now, too?"

"I don't know. But my chest doesn't hurt anymore. I kind of tickles."

"Like butterflies?" Rin feels the demon king shrug. He knows he'll now have to teach him how to have emotions and use them. He's already got love down rather well. "Your clothes are getting wet."

"So? I'm with you." As soon as he says this he releases Rin. "Hurry and finish. You have to eat. Ukobach made cake."

Rin slumps over. "Cake..." Despite not being in the mood for cake, Rin finishes his shower and goes into the kitchen. Luckily it's chocolate chip pancakes. Rin sits at the table in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... Something just seems off."

"Oh?"

After a few more seconds of thinking, Rin jumps out of his seat. "Yukio! I need to save my brother!" Rin grabs Amaimon's hand and pulls him along.

"Weee!"

"Thanks for the breakfast, Ukobach!" The two are out of the building and down the sidewalk in seconds. They make it to Mephisto's office in a matter of moments. Rin kicks the doors open. "Give me back my brother, you perverted bastard!" He is greeted with the sight of Yukio sitting at a table. His face is contorted and he is looking into the steaming bowl. Mephisto is on the other side of the kitchen with a chef's uniform on and a spatula in his hand.

"Well, go-o-od morning! Would you like breakfast?"

Rin recalls the last time Mephisto tried to cook for them. He saw his grandmother, who he never even met. Rin runs to Yukio's side and shakes him. "Speak to me!" Yukio leans to the side, the color leaving his face. "Run away from the light Yukio!"

Suddenly he snaps back to normal upon seeing Amaimon. Rin is squeezing his hand and the demon king is practically being flung wherever Rin runs. "Is that...?"

Rin looks to his side with a broad smile. "Yep! He's not dead."

"But how?"

"He's Yuki! He needed energy to turn back into this form and suddenly got it last night." Yukio's eyes are wide with amazement as he looks at the brightest smile he's seen on Rin's face in months.

"That's... great."

"Well, I was just checking that you weren't violated by that bastard. We have a lot of catching up to do!" Rin backs away and goes to the door. "Have fun with Mephisto!"

"'Bye, Brother!" Amaimon waves before being yanked out of the door.

Yukio's face still in disarray as he tries to piece together what has just occurred. He then closes his eyes and leans back in his chair. He grabs the glass of red wine on the table and sends a knowing glance to Mephisto, who wears a smile. "You knew... that's why you kept the gate open all night."

"It was only a hunch."

"You helped my brother off of a hunch. Thank you."

Mephisto walks past his desk and stands at the window with his back turned to Yukio. "I didn't do it for him."

* * *

**LLL- Well there you have it! Soooo, yeah, I think my next fic will be MephistoxYukio. Depends on my mood. lol But really thank you sooooo much for reading. I am thankful that I can write for such great people!**

**i can also write a crossover story of Rin's speeddates by anime character request. Just request an anime character and I'll do the best I can. It's just a thought. No guarantee right now**


End file.
